


Not Exactly Love at First Sight

by old_starlit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesn't know how to deal with his crush, All characters make an appearance at some point, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Buckle up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, John doesn't know how to deal with Alex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, so much pining, this is going to be a long ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_starlit/pseuds/old_starlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens is sent up to a summer camp, Camp Forge, in Pennsylvania. He doesn't really know what even happens at summer camps, but he does know one thing: It's hard to make friends when you're the son of Henry Laurens.</p><p>Hardest of all to make friends with one certain Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let this moment be the first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens arrives at Camp Forge 
> 
> The introduction to the summer camp AU I'm starting.

John Laurens stepped out of his father’s car, nervously looking up at the cabins and teenagers milling around them. Camp Forge, as it was known, set in Valley Forge, was a summer camp that provided a multitude of activities for bored teenagers. The reason he was here was that he asked his father to go along with him to New York for the summer, instead of being left at home. He expected to spend more time with his dad. Instead, Henry Laurens dropped his son off at a camp in Pennsylvania halfway through the trip.

John took a sharp intake of breath. He had never been so far away from home for so long before. Henry, sensing this, clapped John on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine,” he said. “You’ll love this.”

_You better love this_ , he seemed to say. _This camp was expensive._

“Okay.” John replied numbly. He gave his father a stiff hug and Henry left without a ‘goodbye’ or an ‘I love you’. Typical.

John stared at the car now disappearing from view, then hefted his bag up on his shoulder and made his way up to the cabins. _What do you even do at summer camps?_ He thought, wandering around the cabins.

“Hey.” A boy caught his arm, and he looked up, surprised. “We’re heading over there.” He nodded to the Dining Hall. “For orientation.”

“Oh.” John replied, now noticing the campers moving towards the building. He followed his new friend(?) over to it. “What’s your name? I’m John Laurens.”

“Aaron Burr.” The camper answered.

“What are you doing here?” John asked in an attempt at friendly conversation. Burr didn’t seem to appreciate the attempt.

“My parents sent me up here.” He gave a laugh—a harsh, dry laugh that sounded too fake. “Then they died. But, you know. That happens.” His face was void of emotion when he said this, and didn’t look back at John.

John was silent, and Burr walked ahead of him. He wasn’t sure what to say. _I’m sorry? My mother died as well? I’m here for you?_ Burr seemed content with the silence, however, so John just trailed after him.

He headed into the Dining Hall and took a seat in the back. A girl in blue smiled at him, almost reassuringly, before turning her attention back on the stage.

John watched as two men entered onto the stage. One cleared his throat and the room immediately fell silent. “Ladies and gentlemen and all gender-neutral people,” He announced. “You could have been anywhere in the world today but you’re here with us in Pennsylvania. Welcome to Camp Forge!”

Several kids cheered and clapped. When the noise died down, the man continued. “My name is George Washington, and I am the owner—co-owner,” he corrected himself, “of this camp along with George King III.” 

The other man gave a thin-lipped smile, his gaze sweeping room, eyes calculating. He reminded John of his father.

“Yes, my loves, I am George King III, or simply King,” He had a slight British accent. “I hope we can have a _wonderful_ time together.” His eyes hardened. “Unless something goes wrong, in which case I will kill your friends and family to remind you of. My. Love...for this camp’s rules!” He gave a winning smile as if nothing moderately creepy had happened at all. “This will be so fun.”

Never mind. He was nothing like John’s father.

Washington coughed, and looked at King with thinly concealed disdain. “ _Anyway_ , as I was saying…”

Washington went on to explain the camp’s rules and activities. “You have all been assigned a cabin..” He went on to say. “But I’m— _we’re_ —” He shot a look at King. “-going to also place you in groups that you’ll do all your activities with.”

When he received his group number, John went over to the certified table and slid onto the bench at the end of the table, scanning all the faces of everyone there. There was a long silence, until one girl broke it. “Let’s start with names,” she suggested. “I’m Angelica Schuyler, and these are my sisters, Eliza and Peggy.” She paused. “We’re adopted, before anyone asks.” 

Eliza and Peggy smiled. They had different skin colors but the same intelligent eyes. Angelica glared at everyone at the table as if daring them to judge and John reminded himself not to get on her bad side.

Another camper broke the silence. “Well, I am Alexander Hamilton, or Alex. Or Hamilton. Or—”

“What did I say about shutting up?” Burr cut him off. John hadn’t even noticed he had joined their group. Alex rolled his eyes.

“ _Talk less, smile more_ ,” he mocked. “Burr, you have the worst advice.”

“Ah, _mes amis_ , no need to fight,” A teenager interjected, voice slightly accented. “To continue with introductions, I am Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette. Just Lafayette is fine.”

“That’s a lot of names.” Angelica commented. John could have sworn Lafayette muttered, “That’s not even half of them.”

“I’m Hercules Mulligan. And yes, Hercules is _actually_ my name.” A camper spoke up.

“Sure.” Yet another camper replied disinterestedly. “I’m Thomas Jefferson.”

Alex gagged at the sound of his name. Jefferson ignored him and continued, “And this is James Madison.” He pointed to a boy besides him who launched into a coughing fit. Jefferson patiently waited for him to finish, then said, “I’m sure some of you have heard of at least me.”

“Uh-huh,” Alex responded, who John was now realizing was never quiet, “I know you. And all your terrible views. I follow your blog, you know. I’m the one who completely destroys your incoherent posts daily.”

Jefferson casually flipped Alex off with a manicured finger.

"What about you?” Madison turned to John and he gave a start, completely forgetting that he was to introduce himself. 

“Right. I’m John Laurens.”

Alex gave a laugh. “No relation to Henry Laurens, I hope.”

“He’s my dad, actually,” John said. The whole table turned to him as he said this. The Schuyler sisters, Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules all looked personally offended. Jefferson and Madison looked mildly impressed. Burr looked bored out of his mind.

“ _Henry Laurens_?” Alex choked. “Is your _dad_? You’re way too cute-” He caught himself. “You have to be kidding.”

“No…” John said. “Pretty sure he’s my father.”

Alex shook his head, staring at John with something akin to disgust. “Henry Laurens,” he muttered. 

There was a long silence after that, broken when Washington announced that they would be allowing campers to head to their cabins to settle in.

“Perfect,” Lafayette declared. “I need somewhere to put all my clothes.”

Hercules groaned. “I’m sharing a cabin with him. It’s going to be—”

“Fun,” Lafayette said and Hercules, at the same time, said, “Torture.”

“Anyone have Cabin 11?” Alex asked.

“...I do,” John muttered, and Alex looked over at him with shock and annoyance, and John could tell this would be a _great_ summer.


	2. Let this moment be the first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex learn a little bit more about each other, Alex debates Thomas Jefferson, and John realizes he has no friends.

John and Alex stared each other down, both sitting at their respective beds. Alex narrowed his eyes. “From the South, aren’t you?”

“And proud of it,” John retorted. He really wasn’t. His neighborhood was very rich, conservative, and stuck up. He hated living there.

Alex curled his lip. “Straight and homophobic too, huh?”

“As hell.” John shot back. He was the gayest person he knew.

Alex scoffed and turned away, choosing to take out a notebook and write, not bothering to look at John. John probably should’ve corrected Alex, knowing that he just painted himself in a really, _really_ bad light. But he didn’t. He didn’t want to seem like he was trying to earn Alex’s approval.

After a few minutes of silence, in which Alex was writing and John reading, Alex, checking his watch, spoke suddenly. “We should probably head over to the Dining Hall.”

“What?” John said.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Yeah. To see what classes we’re in. Did you even _read_ the informational pamphlet you were given?”

“No,” John answered truthfully. “My dad handled everything.”

“Of course he did.” Alex sighed. “Just...follow me.” He held open the door for John, a kind gesture that was ruined by his glare.

John gave him mock bow. “I have the honor to be your obedient servant,” he replied, and Alex closed the door on his face and walked away.

 

Alex was, for the most part, content with the classes he managed to get in. When he was accepted into the summer camp, he was given a list of classes he could enroll in. The group he was in had students with similar interests as him. Except probably John. He glared at his back as they made their way over to one building. He was practically itching to start a fight with someone, whether it be John or Jefferson or even Burr.

“Hey,” A girl—Eliza—caught up to him. “You’re Alex, right?”

Alex nodded. “And you’re Eliza Schuyler. I’ve heard of your father.” Philip Schuyler was one of the richest and renown people of New York.

“You live in New York?” Eliza asked in surprise. “Wish we would’ve met earlier.”

Alex nodded in agreement. He had met Eliza and her sisters when he first entered the camp, and he could already tell she was the nicest person he knew. “I doubt we would’ve met though,” Alex replied. “I moved to New York rather recently.”

“Oh?” Eliza frowned. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did your parents find out about this camp?”

Alex laughed. “Actually, Washington suggested I go here and paid for everything.” He nodded to Lafayette. “I’m friends with Lafayette, who is their foreign exchange student.” Alex paused, rethinking Eliza’s question. “And—um—I don’t have parents. I’m the Washingtons' foster child.”

Eliza’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh...Well, I know what it feels like to have no parents. You can talk to me, okay?”

Alex nodded. The two lapsed into silence until Peggy launched between them and started singing (for some reason) Disney songs at the top of her lungs.

The group entered the building. It was large with chairs and tables on varying levels, all surrounding two podiums. Alex couldn’t help but grin. “Debating. This is going to be so fun. I want to _destroy_ someone.”

Eliza laughed. “Try not to kill anyone, Alex.”

“No promises.” 

 

John learned that the class his father had enrolled him in was Debate and was glad. He liked debating although he was more inclined to use his fists than words in fights. He settled into a seat next to James Madison, who smiled shyly at him. Jefferson was next to Madison, and was practically bouncing on his seat, eager for the debate to start.

Washington walked into the room, and John was surprised he taught a class, but glad, nonetheless, that it was a familiar face. “Debate class is fairly simple,” he began. “I’m going to choose a topic and two student volunteers can argue their points.” He began to hand out index cards. “The issue on the table: America is full of immigrants. Should the U.S continue letting them in or ban foreigners? Pick a side and write down some points on your card.”

When the class was done writing down their stances, Washington called on two volunteers to debate one another. It was no surprise that Jefferson and Alex were the first to volunteer. They walked down (or, more accurately, sprinted) and took their places at the podiums. 

“Thomas Jefferson, you have the floor.”

Jefferson methodically flipped through his index cards before launching into an argument on how immigrants shouldn’t be allowed in the country, claiming how they increased the risk of terrorist attacks and “contaminated” the country. Alex seemed personally offended by what he said. By the time Jefferson was finished, Alex looked like he wanted to strangle him.

“Alex, your response.”

Alex was silent for a moment, glaring at Jefferson, who looked unfazed. He took a deep breath. Then another. 

“You must be out of your _goddamn _mind if you think immigrants are in _any_ way hurting America.” He launched into a rant that destroyed Jefferson’s point. When he finally took a breath, Jefferson jumped back in, index cards completely forgotten. The two parried back and forth, until Washington intervened. __

__“That was certainly…” he searched for the right words, “passionate. Both arguments were very nicely stated, but Hamilton...I think you won this one.”_ _

__Alex threw Jefferson a smug, triumphant grin and allowed himself to be praised by his friends. Not wanting to sink so low as to _congratulate_ Alex, John instead approached Jefferson. _ _

__“You brought up some pretty good points,” John offered, deciding not to say he hated everything Jefferson stood for._ _

__“I know,” Jefferson replied loftily._ _

__Alex brushed past John and muttered, “Of course you side with this guy,” and John wanted to scream._ _

__Jefferson appraised John with new eyes. “You chose the right crowd, Laurens.”_ _

__“I hate literally everyone in this room,” John replied, leaving the building just as Washington called that it was time to head into the Dining Hall for lunch._ _

__At his assigned table, John sat away from the group, preferring not to talk to them, deciding to just listen as they laughed and talked. Every time the conversation faltered, he could feel Alex’s gaze pierce him, before Alex looked away and immerse himself in conversation again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit stiff, sorry about that. I have a few chapters already written out, so updates should be frequent.


	3. I've never had a group of friends before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes some new friends.

Peggy Schuyler was swirling her drink at breakfast—a glass of orange juice—around, rather bored as chatter arose among her. She caught sight of John Laurens sitting alone at the end of the table and felt a pang of pity. She hardly knew him, except for the fact that Alex ranted about him every second he could. She picked up her tray and slammed it down next to John, who jumped.

“Um...hi?” John said, looking her over, squinting at her clothes. She had been told multiple times that yellow was way too bright for the morning.

“Hi.” Peggy held out her hand. “Peggy Schuyler. We’ve never actually formally met.”

“What are you doing here?” John said, staring at her.

“Well…” Peggy flourished a hand at her sisters. “Angelica and Eliza are _always_ in the spotlight, and I’m okay with that, but it just gets tiring, you know? So I decided to talk with someone who would listen.”

“And why would I listen?” John asked, a small smile flickering across his face.

“Because you have no other friends,” Peggy answered.

John laughed. “So we’re friends now.” He said it more like a statement than a question, which Peggy appreciated. 

“Stuck with me,” she agreed.

She glanced over at her other friends, wondering if they were mad at her for leaving. They didn’t seem to notice that she was gone, except for Eliza, who gave her a questioning look. Peggy gave her the _I’ll-explain-everything-later_ look, and Eliza nodded and turned away.

“Sister telepathy?” John guessed.

Peggy nodded with a laugh. “Yeah. Even if we’re not biologically related, we’re still pretty good at reading each other.”

John nodded and they fell back into casual conversation. By the time breakfast was done, the two knew practically everything about each other, from their favorite color to their dream job to their family life.

Afterwards, as the group was leaving for their next class, Alex caught Peggy’s arm and whispered, “Since when were you friends with Laurens?” His eyes flitted to John and he looked at her like he was betrayed. 

“Since when were you not?” she shot back. “He’s exactly like you, Alex. I don’t see why you hate him so much.”

Alex shook his head. “You don’t know him like I do. I’m the one who lives with the guy, remember?” He ran off to catch up with Hercules and Lafayette. Peggy shook her head and dropped back to walk with John. _What’s Alex’s problem anyway?_

 

All doubts about the summer camp had vanished because there was a lake nearby the cabins where turtles lived. _Turtles. Everywhere._

John was in heaven.

He lay on his stomach, staring at the small box turtle. Sure, soft-shelled turtles were his favorite to draw (and don’t even get him started on sea turtles), but they were still adorable. Peggy, after laughing at John’s turtle obsession, left to go hang out with her sisters, leaving John to study the creature in peace.

John took out a sketchbook and began to quietly draw the turtle, watching as the beginnings of a sketch appeared on the paper.

“ _Bonjour_ , John.” A voice came from above.

John sat up and smiled at Lafayette. “Hey, Lafayette.” The two never spoke one-on-one. Lafayette was always talking to Alex or Hercules, but Lafayette was never rude to him, even giving him kind smiles from time to time.

“Drawing?” Lafayette asked, settling down next to him.

“Yup.” John stroked the turtle. It didn’t react except for a long, slow blink. “Their shells are regenerative, did you know that?”

Lafayette laughed softly. “I must say I did not.”

John began to sketch again. “There was a pond right next to my house in South Carolina. My siblings and I would explore it every day.”

Lafayette glanced at John. “How’s your home back in South Carolina?”

John shrugged. “You know. Just your average, modest mansion.” There was a hint of bitterness in his words.

“I know all about being rich.” Lafayette stared at the pond. “And it’s not a bad thing, unless you misuse it. I inherited a lot of money when my parents died, and let’s just say I’d take being poor if my parents could be alive.”

“I’m sorry,” John said quietly.

“It’s okay.” Lafayette said lightly. “I have the Washingtons, and they are like family to me.”

“And Alex?” John asked, unable to hide the disdain in his voice.

“Yes…” Lafayette trailed off. “Listen, Alex is a very good person. Very passionate about what he believes in and very defensive of those beliefs.” He paused. “The problem is that Alex is very quick to judge. And many of our friends trust his judgement so when he is wrong…” He shrugged. “The rest follow.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Not you?”

Lafayette fell back onto the grass, staring up at the sky. “John, it’s my goal to be friends with _everyone_.” He laughed. “Haven’t failed yet.”

A few minutes of silence passed, until Lafayette abruptly sat up. “I’ve got to go. Hercules and Alex wanted to show me something.” He was about to stand when he caught sight of John’s sketchbook. “What’s that?”

“The sketch?” John looked down. “Oh, I was drawing you when we were talking.”

“Wow,” Lafayette said in amazement. “Do you think I could...keep it?”

“You want this?” John said, confused. “It’s just a sketch.”

“A great one at that,” Lafayette responded.

“Sure.” John shrugged and tore out the page, handing it to Lafayette, whose face lit up in return. 

“ _Merci_!” He said in delight. “I must be off now. _Au revoir, mon ami_!”

John watched as Lafayette walked away, one hand waving goodbye, another clutching the sketch. He thought back as to what Lafayette said, and frowned, thinking back to his French classes he had taken. _Mon ami…_

He grinned when he remembered the term.

_My friend._


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laf knows all.

Alex lay upside down on his bed, somehow managing to read a book, while Lafayette was propped up on his pillow, texting Adrienne, his girlfriend. The two were in a long-distance relationship, as she was   
still in France while he had left for America.

“Tell Adrienne I said hi,” Alex said absentmindedly. Alex had dropped in on Lafayette and Adrienne’s many skype calls, and the two were friends now. Lafayette nodded and texted her one last time, before shutting off his phone and staring at Alex thoughtfully.

“What?” Alex said, closing his book and sitting up so he could look at Lafayette. He knew that look. It was the _I’m-going-to-play-therapist_ look.

“How’s your roommate?” Lafayette asked unexpectedly.

Alex gave a long, suffering, overdramatic sigh and flopped on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “ _Terrible_. He’s the son of Henry Laurens, so what do you expect? We argue literally every second of the day and just...ugh.” 

Lafayette nodded, trying to look understanding and failing. “Did it ever occur to you to, I don’t know, give him a chance?” 

Alex scoffed. “A chance? The guy’s awful! He’s homophobic, racist, sexist…”

Lafayette quirked an eyebrow. “And did he ever say those things to your face?” he asked, settling his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Well...no,” Alex admitted, not exactly liking the way the turn the conversation was taking. “But you can tell.” He internally winced at his weak defense.

“Really.” Lafayette leaned back against the headset of Alex’ bed, looking down at Alex cryptically.

Alex frowned up at Lafayette and continued, “I mean, I saw a speech that his dad made, and Laurens was standing behind him, _smiling_ as he gave racist remarks. Smiling, Laf!”

“Wouldn’t you smile too, just to please your dad?” Lafayette asked lightly. “Henry Laurens isn’t exactly an easy person.”

“Just spit it out, Lafayette,” Alex shot back, sitting up so he could look Lafayette in the eye. “Tell me what you’re thinking straight.”

Lafayette shrugged. “I’m just saying that John isn’t who you think he is. I’ve talked to him” —Alex gagged at that—”and he’s really nice!” He waved a paper in the air. “He gave me a drawing he drew of me.”

“He gave you a picture,” Alex said dryly, looking at Lafayette. Lafayette frowned slightly. 

“If you just got to know him,” Lafayette pressed on. “you’ll learn he isn’t who you think he is.”

Alex stood up. He always stood up when in an argument to make himself seem taller. “Listen, Lafayette. It’s _you_ who’s wrong. John is just like his father. He is against everything I stand for and I can’t just let that slide. I hate who he is, I hate his family, I hate how rich he is, I hate his freckles—”

“His freckles?” Lafayette repeated, caught off-guard.

“Yes, his freckles!” Alex said, now pacing the room, gesturing wildly with his hands as he talked. “I hate every inch of his face. His hair, his eyes, his _goddamn freckles_ .”

“His freckles,” Lafayette said.

“I hate his disgusting laugh and how his eyes light up when he speaks and how his Southern accent comes out when he talks quickly and how—”

“Oh,” Lafayette said. “ _Oh_.”

Alex paused, looking at Lafayette. “What?” 

Lafayette began to laugh.

“What, Lafayette? What is it?”

“ _I_ see how it is now,” Lafayette grinned, a wide grin that was a bit too knowing. “You’re in deep, _petit lion_. In way too deep.” He hopped up out of Alex’s bed, rocking on his heels, and smiling at Alex like he had just won a contest. 

Alex shook his head. “Laf, what are you talking about?”

“Helpless,” Lafayette proclaimed, making his way to the cabin entrance. “Completely and utterly helpless.” He ducked out of the cabin, closing the door with a flourish, leaving Alex alone in his cabin, too confused to even know what just happened.

 

When John entered the cabin that later on, Alex immediately struck up a fight with him, arguing until the sky outside was a darkening blue and the lights were to go off. John threw up his arms in defeat and sat on his bed, staring at Alex.  
"Give me one good reason why you fight with me so much," John said, annoyance written across his face. "Just one reason."

Alex ignored him, crossing the room to the light switch Just before he turned off the light, Alex glared at John, taking in his light brown hair, his bright golden-brown eyes, and the freckles dotting his skin.

“I hate you so much, John Laurens,” he declared before shutting off the light.

Helpless. Yeah, right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super fun to write. I have one more pre-written chapter after this one, so updates will happen less frequently. Thank you for all the comments/kudos this fic is getting!


	5. Look him in the eye, aim no higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John argues with Alex, talks with Lafayette and Peggy, and punches a guy.
> 
> Heads up for homophobia and a slur because Lee's a jerk

A week into Camp Forge, and John had settled into a routine (one that mostly involved arguing with Alex). He woke up and yanked open the blinds, letting sunlight stream through the window, knowing the light would annoy Alex.

Alex, still in bed, groaned and threw his pillow at John. “What time is it?”

“Around 7:00,” John guessed, just barely managing to dodge the pillow thrown at him.

“Go back to bed, Laurens,” Alex said with a yawn.

“Well,” John shot back. “Maybe if _someone_ decided to go to bed at a reasonable hour, then they could get up in the morning.”

Alex sat up, hair disheveled, eyes still half-closed. “Maybe if someone didn’t spend half of the time arguing with aforementioned person about when to turn off the light, they would’ve went to bed earlier.”

“You’re insufferable,” John spat.

“You’re unreasonable.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re—oh shit, we need to go down to the Dining Hall.” Alex launched himself out of his bed and John threw his pillow back at him.

As they were heading to breakfast, running along the dirt path, occasionally tripping on rocks, John said, “You know, if you didn’t decide to strike up a fight with me we wouldn’t be rushing like this.” He glared at Alex. “I don’t even understand why you’re acting this way to me. If you just talked to me for _one second_ you would see that I am _not_ my father.”

“Well, you know what Laurens?” Alex said, spinning on his heel so he could face John. “You will never, _ever_ understand what it is like to be me. You don’t know what I’ve been through just to get to America while you’ve been pampered in your mansion.” He curled his lip. “I’m sure you never gave a thought as to people like me, down on their knees.”

John stopped in shock. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, stunned at the turn of the conversation.

“That’s what I thought,” Alex said scathingly, and walked away.

John stared at Alex’s retreating back, completely lost as to what had just happened. As he trailed after Alex, he couldn’t help but think, _Who even is Alexander Hamilton?_

 

Alex and John didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the day.

“Well this is nice,” Lafayette commented to John, as they took a nature walk, following their teacher for the day, Friedrich Von Steuben (jokingly called “The Baron”). 

“What’s nice?” John asked. “The walk?” It _was_ a nice day out. The sun was streaming through the trees and there was a slight breeze that rustled the leaves. It reminded him of the woods nearby his house he used to explore with his mother before she died.

Lafayette glanced at the woods around them, then shook his head and laughed. “No, the fact that you and Alex aren’t fighting.”

John shot a glare at Alex, who was in a rapid-fire conversation with Angelica. “It is nice not to hear his voice for once,” he responded, voice slightly raised so Alex could hear.

Alex, not turning around, yelled back, “I was just getting used to the peace and quiet!’

Angelica rolled her eyes and whacked Alex lightly on the head and gave John a disdainful look. John really wished he wasn’t on Angelica’s bad side—she was slightly terrifying. Well, maybe a bit more than slightly, he thought, as he saw her chew out Burr who was trying (and failing) to flirt with her and her sisters all at once. 

Lafayette spread his hands. “I just want my two friends to become friends!”

John laughed, stepping lightly over a tree root. “You can’t be friends with everyone. What about Jefferson?” 

Lafayette’s eyes lit up. “Thomas?” he asked with unexpected excitement in his voice. “Oh, I met him in France a year back. We help each other with clothing. He has an amazing fashion sense.” John glanced over at Jefferson, and took in his bright pink shirt. 

“Amazing fashion sense,” he said. “Really.”

“Thomas, Angelica, and I all hang out whenever we can,” Lafayette continued. “You’d think Angelica would hate Thomas, but after she sat him down and lectured him on sexism, they became friends.” 

“That is really weird,” John commented.

Lafayette smiled. “You should see Alex’s face when he realized Angelica and I were friends with Thomas. What did he say?” Lafayette paused for a moment, thinking. “Something about ‘being betrayed by the ones he trusted most’?” He gave a laugh. “ _Le petit lion_ can be very dramatic at times.”

“ _Le petit lion_?” John repeated, racking his brain for the English translation. “The little lion?” He looked at Lafayette for answers.

Lafayette angled his head to where Alex was debating with Burr (who had given up trying to flirt with Angelica) about a flower.

“This is _obviously_ a _Coreopsis grandiflora_ ,” Alex was arguing, gesturing wildly to the bud he held in his hand.

“It’s a dandelion, Alexander,” Burr said dryly.

Lafayette turned back to John. “See what I mean?”

The nature walk continued in relative peace, except when Jefferson screamed because a spider landed on him and Madison had to take care of it. Nearing the end of their walk, Steuben announced that they could spend some free time before dinner. Lafayette, after uttering a quick goodbye, dashed off to join Alex and Hercules. Peggy invited John to come with her and her sisters, but John politely refused, saying he had a book to read.

“Nerd,” Peggy laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. John elbowed her back.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Peggy asked again, gaze softening. “Eliza really wants to talk to you. She hasn’t had the chance.”

“I’d love to talk to Eliza too,” John said, recalling what he knew about Eliza. She seemed to be the kindest person at camp, always giving him gentle smiles from time to time, when no one else would even look at him. “But I think Angelica really hates me.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Why is everyone so terrified of Angelica?” She paused, thinking. “Wait, no, I see your point. But seriously. Angelica’s a giant softie once you get to know her.” Her voice dropped, as if she were about to tell a secret. “She cried watching The Lion King.”

“Didn’t everyone?” John cracked a smile. It faded when he said, “She still hates me, though.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Peggy said easily. “Angie’s just overprotective. Give her time and she’ll warm up to you,” She promised. The two fell into comfortable silence and walked together, side by side, until they reached John’s cabin. “Well, anyway, I’ll see you at dinner time!” Peggy waved her hand and started to walk off, a slight bounce in her steps. “Try not to get into any fistfights without me!” she called, walking backwards to face John again.

John laughed, waving back at her. “No promises.” he joked. He shook his head slightly as he turned to face his cabin.

 

His hand was on the doorknob and he was just about to walk in, when he heard someone say, “John Laurens? Is that you?”

John froze. He took a deep breath when he recognized the voice, mentally preparing himself. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation. “Lee,” John turned around, not bothering to dignify him with his first name. “What are you doing here?” Lee was his friend back in South Carolina, as their fathers worked together. John made the mistake of coming out to him a few years back, and he and Lee never saw eye-to-eye again.

“Going to this summer camp,” Lee said obviously. “I’m more curious as to why your father dropped you off here.”

John shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably.. “Didn’t have anything better to do with me.” He stepped nervously to the side, really wanting to go, not sure if he should.

Lee raised an eyebrow. “And your mother had no say in this? Or should I say, _step_ -mother?”

That was a low blow. John had frequently vented to Lee about his step-mother and Lee had helped him through his mother’s death before their falling-out. “I don’t have any interest discussing my family life with you,” he said icily. “Now get out of my way before I make you.” It was an empty threat. He knew it was.

Lee took a step forward. “Then let’s discuss something else. Your father still doesn’t know about your...condition?”

That was so _Lee_. To call a person’s sexuality a _condition_. “You and I both know the answer to that,” John said carefully, knowing as to where this conversation was headed.

Lee smiled—a large, hateful smile that was more than a leer than anything. “Then I suggest you be a bit nicer before I accidentally let something slip and…” 

John glanced up at the sky, which seemed a bit too light for the darkness of the situation. It would be time to go to the Dining Hall soon. He found himself wishing for something, anything, to intervene.  
“  
It’s getting late. Drop it, Lee,” John said, hating how he had no comebacks.  
“  
I don’t think so,” Lee said, voice dropping to a harsher tone. “You do realize that soon our entire town will know that the son of the renowned senator is a _disgraceful_ —” He took a step forward and John took one back.

“ _Unnatural_ —” Another step forward. John felt a lurch in his stomach, knowing what was going to come next.

“ _Disgusting_ —” Lee was closer now, and John stared daggers at him, daring him to say the next word. 

“ _Fag_.”

The response was instantaneous, a flash of fists, and the next thing John knew, Lee was on the ground with a bloody nose and the beginning of a black eye.

John stepped back, adrenaline racing through his body. He forgot how nice it felt to fight. It was a rushing feeling, filled with exhilaration, only punctuated by the slightest fear as of what was to come next. 

He grinned, a grin that was a bit too wide given the circumstances, but he didn’t care. He was too caught up in the moment.

 _My father’s going to kill me_ , he thought, almost giddily.

He approached Lee again. He wasn’t sure even what he was going to do, until he heard a voice and froze.  
“John are you- _what the fuck?_ ”

“Shit, uh, hey, Alex?” John said weakly, turning to see Alex, who was staring at the two of them, shell-shocked. Lee was rising steadily to his feet and glared at John and then Alex, blood dripping down his face.

Alex took two steps forward, eyes darting back and forth, surveying the situation, then turned and started running. John swallowed, having no doubt as to where he was going. He was right, as Alex returned seconds later with Washington.

“What is the meaning of this?” Washington demanded, striding over to John and Lee. At the moment, John finally saw how tall Washington was and wished his voice wasn’t quite as intimidating. The adrenaline drained out of him, and he only just then realized that punching another camper probably wasn’t the best idea. He glanced to where Alex stood directly behind Washington, a small smirk on Alex’s face. John would’ve thrown a glare at him if he wasn’t quite as terrified. _I won’t apologize for what I’ve done_ , John decided. _I’d do it again if I could_. The thought almost calmed him down.

He forced himself to look at Washington in the eye and tried to speak. “Sir, I can explain—” John started, but Washington waved him off.

“Lee, go to the medic and get yourself patched up. I trust you can walk.” Lee nodded and began to unsteadily walk away.

“You two!” Washington swung around and fixed his stare on Alex and John. The smile slid of Alex’s face when he realized he was in trouble too. “Meet me inside.” 

He turned away and began to walk towards his office, which was nearby, the three words lingering in the air. 

Alex and John exchanged a glance, one that was for once not laced with hatred for the other, and followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Angelica, Thomas Jefferson, and Lafayette were all friends historically. And, hey, this is a chapter that's finally up to 2000 words!


	6. Meet him inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington discusses John's punishment and John has an (almost) heartfelt conversation with Alex.

Alex and John walked unsteadily into Washington’s office. It was large and spacious and held two desks for both counselors. George King III, who was lounging in a chair behind his desk, looked up at the sight of them, expression mildly interested.

“What is it now?” he sighed, looking the two over. King waved a hand at John. “And, please, try not to drip blood on the carpet. It’s very expensive.”

John looked down at his hands, which were speckled with Lee’s blood. He grimaced slightly. Alex ignored King and looked straight at Washington.

“Why am I here?” he complained. “I wasn’t the one who punched the guy.”

“Alexander.” Washington silenced him with a look. King quirked an eyebrow, sitting up to look over Alex. “Oh, you’re Alexander Hamilton, aren’t you? That orphan from the—”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Washington cut him off turning his stare onto King, who got the hint. He gave another sigh and stood up. 

“Well, I best go head down to the Dining Hall.” He appraised Alex and John with new eyes. “These two will tear each other into pieces,” he noted. King walked towards the door (with a slight skip in his step) and, before exiting, added, with a slight grin, “Jesus Christ, this will be _fun_!”

He left. Washington rolled his eyes at his retreating back before sitting down at his desk.

“I am very disappointed in both of you,” Washington started, and he gave them the ultimate _I’m-not-mad-I’m-just-disappointed_ face. 

“Why me?” Alex asked. “I didn’t do anything!”

“John, you should no better than to use your fists to solve problems rather than your words,” Washington continued, ignoring Alex. “I’m sure your father raised you better than that.”

John instinctively flinched at the sound of his father, and Washington raised his eyebrows ever so slightly at that. “Please don’t tell my father,” he whispered. “He’ll never forgive me.”

“I’ll decide that when we discuss your punishment,” Washington answered, voice hard, but either John was imagining it, or he could have sworn Washington’s eyes softened.

“Alex,” Washington said to his foster child. “Would you care to enlighten me on why exactly you told on John with the biggest grin on your face? Weren’t you the one who almost had a fistfight with Lee last year, son?”

“Don’t call me son.” Alex dropped his gaze down to the floor. “And anyway, I just wanted to do the right thing!” he protested.

“Since when did you ever do that?” John muttered.

Washington eyes flickered between the two of them. “I don’t understand what is going on here between you two. From what I hear, you are quite the rivals.”

Neither John nor Alex tried to defend that. 

Washington sighed and shook his head. “I won’t try to force you into becoming friends, but I did think you were above all _this_.” He gestured at the two of them. Alex winced at that.

“Now.” Washington studied John. “John, we need to discuss your punishment. Punching another camper is unacceptable. I think you—”

“It was self-defense,” Alex interrupted him.

“What was that, son?”  
“I’m not your son,” Alex muttered. “But I saw the fight and Lee said some pretty insulting things to John. He provoked him.”

John stared at Alex in shock as to why he was defending him. Alex gave him a _keep-quiet_ look, both knowing that he hadn't witnessed the fight. Washington seemed just as surprised. “Is that true?” he asked John.

John nodded quickly. “He said some...pretty terrible things.”

“Care to specify?”

John looked away. “I’d—I’d rather not talk about it,” he said quietly. He didn’t even want to _think_ about it.

Washington nodded thoughtfully. “Very well. You can talk to me if you need anything, alright?”

John looked at Washington, surprised at the tone change.. “I—yeah, okay.” Washington smiled, looking at John in an almost fatherly way, and it made his heart ache for some reason.

“You two can go off to the Dining Hall. There will be no punishment for John, just a warning. I won’t tell Henry Laurens about this incident unless it happens again.” He fixed his gaze to Alex, shifting into a more concerned expression. “Are you doing alright, son? No flashbacks?”

“Call me son _one_ more time…” Alex said with a sigh, though he had a slight smile on his face. “And, yeah, I’m doing fine.” He glanced at John nervously, as if he wished he hadn’t heard that. John looked questioningly at Washington and Alex, but they didn't talk anymore about the issue, so he let it go. It was probably something personal, anyway.

“Well, you two should go.” Washington waved them off. “See you around camp. And tell me if anything is wrong—”

Alex and John were making their way out when Washington called after Alex, almost as an afterthought, “—son!”

Alex gave a small laugh and shook his head, walking down the dirt path to the Dining Hall. John ran to catch up with him.

“Why’d you do that? Why did you stand up for me?”

Alex shrugged. “It’d make me look good in front of Washington,” he replied easily.

“Oh,” John said. He had hoped there was some other reason, that maybe Alex wasn’t as bad as he thought...

“Well, actually…” Alex hunched his shoulders almost as if he was regretting what he would say next. “I know Lee and he says some pretty awful things. It’s not exactly often when you punch someone out of nowhere.” He glanced at John. “ _Was_ there a reason that you punched him?”

“Yeah.” John took in a quick breath. “We used to know each other back in South Carolina, and let’s just say he knows some things about me I’d rather keep secret.”

Alex nodded in a sort of understanding way and kept walking, leaving John behind him. John fell silent for a moment before speaking out again.

“Alex...I don’t know much about you, and you’re right, I have it easy most of the time, but remember…” He hesitated, before continuing. “Everyone has struggles in their lives.”

Alex stopped and turned and locked eyes with John, face unreadable. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, turning away.

“Whatever you say, Laurens,” he replied and continued walking.

He didn’t see how disappointed and hurt John looked, and John didn’t see how Alex’s face fell into guilt and confusion.

 

At the Dining Hall, Alex and John caught a couple of strange looks as they slipped into their seats. They took their usual seats on the opposite sides of the table. John was immediately bombarded with questions from Peggy. Alex tried to approach the table as casually as possible, but the moment he walked towards his friends, they all whipped their heads up to stare at him.

“What was that all about?” Hercules asked Alex as he took his place at their table.

“It was so quiet without you,” Angelica added.

“What she means is that we missed you,” Eliza clarified.

“No she didn’t,” Jefferson said.

Alex shot all of them a glare. “I just got in trouble with Washington.”

“What about?” Lafayette asked, leaning forward. “You didn’t get into another fight did you, _mon petit lion_?” There was a reason Lafayette called Alex that, after all.

“No!” Alex said, and at everyone’s disbelieving glances, continued, “It was John, actually. He punched Lee a couple times. Gave him a bloody nose and a black eye.”

Hercules let out a low whistle, glancing at John, who was sitting at the end of the table talking with Peggy. “Didn’t know the kid had it in him.”

“Lee said some things to him, Laurens punched him, I told Washington, and yeah.” Alex shrugged. “Nothing too interesting happened.” He refrained from mentioning how he could have  
made up with John but threw away his shot. _He’s Henry Lauren’s son_ , he told himself. _Don’t trust him._

He found himself detaching from the conversation, watching John as he talked with Peggy, laughing at something she said. Angelica followed his gaze. 

“He can’t be _too_ bad,” she murmured. “My sister picks out good friends.”

“She can’t have too good judgement,” Alex said jokingly. “She hangs around us.” The smile melted off his face when he turned back to John.

Angelica studied him. “The fact that he’s a Laurens isn’t the only reason you hate him, is it?”

“What?” Alex looked at Angelica. “First you, then Laf...what are you hinting at here?”

“Huh,” Angelica said, looking at him cryptically, then fell into conversation with her sister.

 

John took his regular seat next to Peggy, who looked at him curiously. “What happened?”

“I, uh, I kind of punched Lee then got in trouble with Washington.” 

Peggy’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Why did you get into a fight with him?”

John looked away. “I’d rather not talk about it,” he mumbled.

Peggy put a hand on John in a comforting manner. She paused for a moment, before asking, “Can I ask you another question?”

“What?” John asked apprehensively.

“Thomas Jefferson and James Madison.” Peggy nodded to where the two sat. “Best friends or dating?” She nudged John. “It’s a serious question.” She tried to look solemn, but her smile gave her away.

John smiled as well, grateful for the subject change. “Best friends, of course. Not everything is romantic.” He glanced at Jefferson and Madison, who were quietly talking to each other, completely captured in each other's words. “Wait...actually…”

Peggy grinned. “So I’m not the only one who sees it!” John laughed, not catching Alex staring at him before he looked away.

As they were walking back to their cabins, Peggy, rather suddenly, turned on her heel to stare at John. “Didn’t I tell you not to get into a fistfight without me?” she demanded, remembering their conversation earlier.

John stopped for a second, taken aback at the sudden tone change, then couldn’t help but break down into laughter (bordering slight hysteria) as the events of today caught up with him. Peggy stared at him for a moment more than laughed along with him, ignoring the strange looks people were giving them.

“You’re such an idiot,” Peggy said through giggles. 

“ _We’re_ such idiots,” John corrected her, dissolving into laughter again.

And if Jefferson kept throwing disdainful looks at them and if Burr kept telling them to shut up and if Alex kept glaring at him, then who cared, because on that one night, John felt alive again.

 

Back at their cabin, John and Alex fell into their regular routine of arguing of when to turn off the lights (John couldn’t help but grin as he did so, much to Alex’s annoyance), before John won and Alex sullenly closed his journal and stopped writing for the day. John hesitated before turning off the light, wondering whether or not to talk about what had happened, but saw that Alex was already in bed and dropped the matter.

They didn’t speak of the incident again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments/kudos this fic is getting! They're my motivation
> 
> I also updated the relationship tags, but eliza/maria and thomas/james are only going to be on the side.


	7. New ideas in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John talk to other campers, and Alex has a flashback of life in the Caribbean.

Today was a lazy day, and John was wandering around the camp aimlessly, not to sure where to go.

“John!” John looked up at his name and saw Lafayette gesturing for him to join him. He was slightly reluctant, seeing as Hercules Mulligan was also there, and he wasn’t sure exactly how he stood with him, but walked over to Lafayette anyway.

“Ah, there you are, _petite tortue_.” Lafayette said, smiling. 

“Little turtle?” John arched an eyebrow. “Really, Laf?”

Lafayette nudged him. “It’s your own fault for having a turtle obsession.”

“It’s not an—”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Lafayette said. “I need your help. Hercules is embroidering fabric for me and I don’t know if I want the American or French flag on it.”

“He’s been agonizing about this for days,” Hercules informed John. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, with sewing needles and spools of thread strewn around him.

“You sew?” John said in surprise. He didn’t think Hercules would be the kind to sew.

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?” Hercules glared at him, tensing up, and John had no doubt he could probably find a way to kill him with thread. 

“Not at all,” John said quickly. “It’s awesome to see someone break the gender roles.”

Immediately, Hercules entire expression changed, turning into something more like delight. “Exactly! _Finally_ someone who understands.”

“ _Mon cher_ , we understand!” Lafayette protested, probably referring to him and Alex.

“You still make fun of me for it, though,” Hercules complained, but he was grinning.

“Well, you make fun of me for spending too much time with my clothes and we make fun of Alex for his height.” Lafayette counted off his fingers. “So we’re fair now.”

Hercules pretended to think for a moment, before saying, with a melodramatic sigh, “I _suppose_ I can forgive you.” He cracked a smile at Lafayette’s infectious grin.

“If it makes you feel any better, I bake,” John offered. “Biscuits are my speciality.”

“I pick out good friends,” Lafayette said appreciatively.

Hercules picked up his sewing needle again and said to Lafayette, “Now, America or France?”

Lafayette paced around the tree for a moment, thinking. “John help me out here. I was born in France, so that’s the obvious choice, but like, America! And I live here now as a foreign exchange student, and I can’t just have moved here for nothing… and I already have a ton of things from France from Adrienne…” He snapped his fingers. “The American flag it is! Thanks for your help, John.”

“No problem,” John said.

Hercules picked out red thread and began to sew. “I swear, you have some obsession with America. It’s kind of weird.”

“It’s not weird!” Lafayette said defensively. “I just really like it here!”

“It’s pretty weird,” John agreed.

“You,” Hercules pointed his sewing needle at John. “I like you.”

Lafayette flopped onto the ground and lay on his back. “My own friends…” he sighed. “Conspiring against me.”

John laughed, sitting down next to him. “And you said _Alex_ was overdramatic…”

Hercules glanced up. “Speak of the devil. Here he comes.” John looked up to see Alex sprint past them for seemingly no reason.

“Hey, horsefucker,” he said to Hercules before running off again.

“One time!” Hercules yelled after him. “ _One_ slip of tongue and that’s all I’m known for!”

“Why—” John started before holding up his hands. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“That, my dear friend,” Hercules said, “Is the motto of our entire group.”

John laughed along with them, but he couldn’t help but follow Alex with his eyes as he ran across the campground. Lafayette caught his eye and grinned at John for no apparent reason.

 

Alex was running. Where, he had no idea. He just decided to run. 

This was something he did often, especially back on Nevis. He’d simply run until he’d find something interesting. He flit by Lafayette, John, and Hercules (were Hercules and John friends now?) and passed Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy, who were walking together, singing. He slowed down enough to listen to them. Angelica started off in her high voice, Peggy came in with a lower tone, and Eliza finished off tying the two voices together.

“You girls sound good!” he called to them. They grinned back at him. He envied how they could sing so effortlessly. He was more of a freestyle rapper himself (or at least he thought he was).

He saw Aaron Burr and caught up to him. He was his first friend (or was it enemy?) at this camp other than Lafayette, who he already knew, and he hadn’t had the chance to talk to him, partly because Burr was always telling him to keep quiet.

“Well, it it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir!” Alex called, slowing down and throwing his arms up in the air.

“You know you don’t have to call me that,” Burr said, annoyed, but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

“But it rhymes so nicely!” Alex protested.

Alex and Burr were really more of on-off friends, one moment talking with each other easily, the next fighting. They were polar opposites, Alex running hot, Burr cold, Alex always ready to fight, Burr passively watching from the side.

“Where were you going to college again?” Burr asked, as the two walked amiably around the camp.

“Columbia College. Got a full ride, which is nice, seeing as I’m broke.” Alex gave a self-deprecating laugh. Burr knew his backstory and didn’t pry or offer him pity, which Alex appreciated. They had a mutual understanding, both being familiar with loss.

“I was accepted into Princeton,” Burr replied, a rare smile flickering on his face. Alex decided to not say how Princeton rejected him, knowing Burr would never let him live that down. “My father taught there. He’d be proud of me.”

Alex nodded. “Both of your parents would be,” he said softly.

“Yours as well,” Burr placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. It was comforting in a big-brother sort of manner.

“Sure,” Alex said disbelievingly.

Burr opened his mouth to say something else, but broke off at the sight of a girl—Theodosia Bartow—chatting with her friends. Alex followed his gaze and raised his eyebrow at Burr.

“Ooh, got a special someone on the side Burr?” Alex asked teasingly, nudging Burr.

“No,” Burr said unconvincingly.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her!” Alex grinned, punching Burr lightly. Burr caught his hand and threw it back at him.

“She’s dating someone outside this camp,” Burr said shortly.

“Oh, shit.”

“Exactly.” He squared his shoulders, expression now closed off, a clear expression he no longer wanted to talk. “Anyway, see you around Alexander,” Burr spoke, voice clipped. “Smile more.”

Alex started to speak, but Burr was already off, walking away to some place only he knew where.

“I’ll see you around,” Alex sighed.

 

After leaving Hercules and Lafayette to their embroidery, John caught sight of James Madison sitting against a tree. He was trying to subtly stare at Thomas Jefferson while pretending to read a book.

“Hey,” John said, walking up to him, leaning against the tree, enjoying the shade. “I never really talked to you before.”

James looked up with a wry smile. “Thomas generally is the one in the spotlight. I’m usually overlooked.”

“Don’t say that,” John said, sliding down to sit next to him. “You’re just as smart as he is.”

James rolled his eyes. “I _know_ that. I may even be smarter.” He set his book down. “I don’t mind. He needs me to reel him in, or else he’d be arguing with Alex all day.” He looked at John. “I do feel bad for Alex, to be honest. Don’t tell Thomas that, or he’ll never forgive me,” he warned before continuing, “No one really backs him up in fights. He usually has to argue his case himself.”

“What are you talking about?” John shook his head. “Alex has _everyone_ on his side.”

“He does…” James said thoughtfully. “But they don’t exactly help him out, you know what I mean? They just watch. That’s not necessarily always bad, but, still.”

John shrugged. “Enough about Hamilton. Here’s the number one question I’ve been meaning to ask you: Are you dating Jefferson?”

James stole a look at Thomas, who was lying on the grass, literally basking in the sun. He thought for a moment, before replying, “I honestly have no idea.” He sighed. “I don’t even know if he’s into guys like I am.” He gave a slight grimace. “It’s not exactly easy being bisexual and living with my family in the South.”

“Believe me, I get it.” John nodded. “Gay and the son of Senator Henry Laurens.” He was aware he just outed himself to James, but talking to him was smooth and relaxing, and he didn’t really mind after James so easily told him of his sexuality.

James held up his hand. “To never living up to family expectations?”

John high-fived him. “To never living up to family expectations.”

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Thomas, apparently done sunbathing, gestured for James to follow him.

“Come on!” he said impatiently. “Seabury’s talking shit about the government and I want to wreck him.”

James gave John an exasperated look, then turned to Thomas. “Can I read my book while you argue with this guy?”

Something in Thomas’s expression softened, as he replied, “‘Course you can. You don’t need to ask. Now let’s go.”

James stood up. “See you around, John. And, uh, good luck with your whole family issues.”

“Same to you,” John said with a smile. He watched as James hurried to catch up with Thomas and how Thomas scolded him for running, because ‘you might start coughing and die and what will I do if you _die_ , James?’ and how the two walked off together at a slower pace than necessary, and wondered if people really were that blind.

 

After parting with Burr, Alex didn’t really know what to do, and was just about to head inside to write when his foster dad emerged from out of his office to talk to him.

“Alex,” he said, in that unnecessarily strict and serious voice that made Alex immediately straighten his posture.

“Sir,” Alex said, ignoring how Washington always sighed when he called him that. “What do you need?” 

“I just wanted to talk to you, Alex,” Washington answered. He gave Alex an almost odd look. “It’s going to rain tomorrow.”

“So?” Alex said. “Rain happens.”

“It may be a really bad storm,” Washington pressed on. “And I don’t want you to—”

“To what?” Alex said, drawing back, glaring at Washington, immediately going on the defense. It wasn’t Washington’s fault, he _knew_ it wasn’t his fault, but he needed to let the anger out on someone. “To start crying at the touch of a raindrop? To break down because of some clouds? I’m not _weak_! I can handle myself!”

“You’re not weak,” Washington said patiently, and Alex hated how nice he treated him. “In fact you’re stronger than most of us here for surviving through so much. But I do know that when the storms are really bad, you do get flashbacks, and I was simply wondering if you’d rather sleep in Lafayette or my cabin.”

“Oh,” Alex said. He thought for a moment. His mind flashed back to John and how he would know everything if he told him he was scared of storms and how he would think of Alex less after that. He shook his head. “No. I’m alright. I can handle it. I haven’t had a really bad flashback in months.”

Washington didn’t say anything at first, clearly hesitant, before nodding. “I trust that you’re right, son. If you need anything, go straight to Lafayette or myself.”

Alex cast his gaze down. “I will. Don’t worry.”

Washington placed a hand on his shoulder before walking away. “I’m a father, Alex. Worrying is what I do best.” He went back into his cabin before Alex could realize that Washington practically called himself his father.

He fought off a smile that was threatening to take over and walked towards his cabin, glancing at the clear sky. It didn’t seem like it would rain, but he knew better to be fooled. It had once been a clear day back on Nevis when he was seventeen as well. Before he knew it, he was slipping away from today and back when he was seventeen and in the Caribbean.

 

_He feels the storm first. The faint breeze that at first was pleasant and cooling is now picking up. He stumbles, surprised at the change and tries to ignore his hair, which is now whipping around his face in strands. He looks up to see clouds—dark, thick and rotating, approaching the shore. The waves are more violent now and he stares at them, too transfixed to move, watching as they crash on the shore, an inky black color, matching the darkening gray sky._

_The rain comes down now, thudding the ground, ice cold and sharp. He can feel drops pound him and roll down his face. He shivers as they soak into his clothes and watches as the storm creeps closer._

_Someone screams, “Hurricane!” and the spell breaks._

_He runs. He doesn’t even know where he’s going. If he closes his eyes, for just a moment, he can almost pretend that he is a young boy again, aimlessly running around his neighborhood, being watched by both his mother and brother._

_But, no. That was then and this is now. He is alone, except for the waves and the wind and the rain above, and running is his only chance of survival._

_He seeks shelter inside an empty building and sits there with his legs drawn close and his eyes squeezed shut. Words flood to him—poetry he never wrote, stories he never told, an endless torrent of words that run through his brain nonstop in an almost soothing manner._

_This is the eye of the hurricane._

 

Alex jolted out of the flashback and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to steady his breathing. _You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay_ , he told himself repeatedly. Alex took a breath, then walked firmly into his cabin to grab his notebook.

It was going to be alright, he told himself, and it was his favorite lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm...literally. Also, my description of a hurricane is not exactly accurate, so just bear with me on that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, which pretty much went in depth with most of the characters (Eliza and Maria are going to play a bigger role in the future, don't worry) and thanks again for all of the comments and kudos.


	8. Then a hurricane came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains, and John finds out a bit more about Alex's past.

John looked out the window of the Dining Hall and frowned. “It started to rain,” he said, staring as drops began to fall from the sky.

“I love that sound,” Peggy said next to him, beaming. “It’s really soothing, isn’t it? Nice to go to sleep to.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get too bad. It’s not so nice to go to sleep to thunder,” John commented.

“Thunder?” Peggy laughed. “Can’t be as bad as sleeping in the same room as my dad,” she joked.

“True,” Angelica and Eliza said simultaneously on the other side of the table without turning around.

John couldn’t help but smile at that, then turned away from the window and started to talk to Peggy once more. The rest of the table didn’t seem to notice the rain steadily worsen except for Alex, unusually quiet, who’s eyes were glued to the window, watching the rain anxiously.

 

John ducked out of the Dining Hall and was met with a sheet of cold water raining down on him. He shivered slightly as the cold drops hit his skin.

Peggy wrinkled her nose as she stared up at the sky. “Ugh. Well, good luck walking in this.” She glanced down and sighed at the muddy ground. “I’m going to ruin my boots aren’t I?”

“Good luck to you too,” John said, watching as Peggy made her way over to her sisters (the Schuyler sisters all shared a cabin) before heading over to his cabin.

He glanced back and saw Alex talking with Washington and Lafayette. He squinted through the rain to look at them although he knew he wouldn’t be able to hear them.

Alex was gesturing wildly to the rain and arguing with Washington, before softening and speaking with a more sincere look on his face. Lafayette pulled him in for a hug and Washington placed a hand on him (a rare gesture of affection) before letting Alex go.

Alex, spotting John, ran over to where he was standing, and motioned for him to follow. “Well, come on, Laurens! Don’t just stand there like an idiot.”

John aimed a kick at Alex who very nearly fell into a mud puddle before regaining his balance. 

Every so often, Alex would glance at the sky, wince, then turn away.

“Don’t like rain?” John guessed.

Alex glanced at him, a spark of warning glinting in his dark eyes. “Well, nobody likes the rain,” he said.

John shrugged and dropped the matter and continued to walk. Alex, grateful for the subject changed, followed after with no further questions.

 

Inside the cabin, John took out his sketchbook and doodled aimlessly for the rest of the evening. Alex was furiously writing, hardly looking up from his work. He paused his work enough to look out the window, then at John.

“Do you think the storm's going to be bad?” Alex asked casually and John’s head snapped up because since when did Alex say anything to him casually? 

“It’s probably not going to be too bad,” John answered uncertainly. “But I’m not sure on that.”

Alex seemed satisfied with that response and went back to writing. The rest of the evening was silent until Alex announced that he was tired. John looked at him, as Alex was generally the one to stay up all night, before dismissing it and turning off the lights.

 

Around 1:00 at night, John was jolted awake by a flash of lightning illuminating the room. He looked out the window and saw that the rain was thudding down more heavily and thunder was rumbling every so often. John threw a glance as to where Alex’s bed was and saw that he was missing.

He took a step before realizing Alex was actually on the floor of the cabin, knees drawn up against himself, eyes wide open. Another flash of lighting and Alex flinched.

“Alex?” John asked tentatively. “Are you okay?”

Alex lifted his head—and those couldn’t have been tears glistening in his eyes—and responded, “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” His voice had lost its usual zeal and was now shaky and uncertain. “Go back to bed, Laurens.”

“You don’t _sound_ fine,” John said, now crossing the room. After a moment’s hesitation, he sat down beside him. 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut as another round of thunder rumbled. “Go away.”

“You’re scared of the storm,” John realized, ignoring what Alex said.

Alex glared at him, but he was trembling. “Okay. Fine. You got me. I’m scared of the storms. Now _please_ just leave me alone,” His voice broke on the last word and he put his head down on his knees again. 

John moved closer to Alex and, after a brief pause, wrapped his arm around Alex. Alex flinched suddenly at the contract, and John made to move his arm back, before Alex relaxed and even leaned into his touch.

John instinctively pulled him closer, reminded of times when his younger sisters would have nightmares. Another flash of lightning lit up the room and Alex made a sound that sounded like a squeak and buried his head into John’s shoulder. John looked at him in surprise, almost not believing that this was _Alex_ he was comforting. 

Feeling as though he should say something, John asked carefully,“Do you...want to talk about it?”

Alex gave another small sound and shook his head into John’s shoulder. John didn’t push him, so they sat in silence.

A minute passed and John began to grow more worried at the feeling of Alex shaking against him.

“I think we should talk,” John said finally.

Alex shook his head violently. “I said I don’t want to—”

John cut him off. “I meant maybe I could talk to you.”

Alex was silent and John took it as an opening to continue to talk. “I,um, I heard you were Washington’s foster child and I just wanted to say you’re not the only one who’s lost a parent.”

He smiled softly, remember his mother. “Her name was Eleanor Laurens. She was Puerto-Rican, so my sister and I are only half white no matter what my father likes to think. She was possibly the most amazing, kindest person you could ever know.” He gave a small laugh. “She could even make my father smile. We used to have times as a family where we’d all gather in the living room and just talk and laugh.”

“She was supposed to come to my school concert when I was seven and she didn’t appear.” His voice dropped. “I found out later it was a car accident. She was admitted to the hospital but died before I could visit her once last time.” He took in a shaky breath. “I didn’t sing or draw that much after her death. My dad stopped smiling. He remarried my stepmother and had my two other siblings with her. I can’t even remember the last time the whole family gathered together and simply talked.” 

He felt a hand grasp his and he smiled again, sadly this time.”It’s okay to talk to someone about all these things.” He waved a hand. “I haven’t talked about my mother for years and this...this helped.” Alex didn’t say anything but his shaking stopped and he seemed to have calmed down listening to John’s voice. John waited if Alex wanted to say something, but when nothing came he squeezed his hand reassuringly and fell silent.

John leaned against the bed, arm still around Alex. It was quiet except for the rain and the thunder. John thought Alex had drifted off until he said, “I was seventeen.”

“What?” John said quietly.

“Back on Nevis there was a hurricane that destroyed my entire town. It was only a year ago.” Alex took in a shaky breath. “I was alone without my parents or my brother and somehow— _somehow_ —I was among the few that survived. After that I wrote. And wrote. And wrote. And eventually my work was shared and people were so moved by my writing that they took up a collection to send me to America. Here.”

He wiped away a tear. “Occasionally I have these flashbacks from back when I was still on Nevis. Usually they’re not so bad, but yesterday I had one and combined with the rain, it just…” he trailed off and John pulled him even closer.

“I understand how you feel with your mother. Mine died as well. We were both sick and she was holding me as she passed away." His voice shook. "I’m here if you need to talk again,” Alex continued. “Sure, I don’t like you, but no one deserves to go through all that alone.” John managed a laugh at that, and Alex gave a watery smile. They stayed that way together for the rest of the night, on the floor of the cabin, listening (or trying to ignore) the sound of the rain above until they drifted asleep.

 

The next morning, the two didn’t speak of last night at all, Alex not even daring to look at him, until Alex grabbed John’s hand while going into the Dining Hall. 

“Thanks, John,” he said, ducking his head as if almost ashamed of what happened last night. “For...everything. You didn’t need to do that, but you did anyway.”

John smiled. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, almost forgetting how much the two hated each other. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

Alex gave a smile in return, the first genuine smile John had received from him. It seemed to light up his face and change him into a different person, and John wondered if this was the other Alex he could have been seeing all summer, if not for his father. Alex paused for a second, unspoken words still lingering in the air, then ducked into the Dining Hall. John followed after him and they took their usual places at the opposite sides of the table.

And if no one seemed to notice that Alex didn’t try to argue with John and John decided not to snipe at Alex today, it was okay, because they both knew they weren’t completely alone anymore.


	9. Look around, look around at how lucky we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's John's turn to suffer.

Breakfast was uneventful for the most part. It was quiet, especially since Alex wasn’t talking as much as normal. Lafayette kept shooting worrying looks at him, then looked questioningly at John. John just shrugged at him and he dropped the matter.

“Hey, do you know what’s up with Alex?” Peggy asked, picking up on the Alex’s strange behaviour.

“No,” John said.

“Are you lying?” Peggy squinted at him. “Yeah, you’re lying.” She sighed. “Look, I know you hate him, but he’s been through a lot, and you should be careful with what you say—”

“Peggy,” John interrupted her. “I haven’t done anything to him.”

Peggy looked at him for a second. “Okay,” she said finally, then threw a glance at Alex. “But tell me if anything’s wrong, okay?”

John nodded, but he felt it wasn’t his place to talk about Alex’s past. He caught Alex’s gaze, who must have been listening to their conversation, and saw a quick _thank you_ in his eyes. He gave a slight nod and turned back to Peggy, who had already launched into a new topic and was now ranting about how unfairly cute cats were.

After breakfast, the group was headed to their next class when someone grabbed John’s shoulder and pulled him back.

“Ow!” he said, turning to glare at the person, then immediately stopped at the sight of Angelica, arms crossed, expression serious.

“Listen,” she said in a low voice, eyes piercing him. “I don’t know everything about Alex’s past, but I do know that he has seen some pretty messed up things, one of which had to do with a hurricane.” Her voice hardened. “If you in any way made his life harder, I swear to god, I will—”

“I stayed up with him all night through the storm,” John interrupted her.

Angelica paused, taken aback. “You what?”

“I helped him through the storm,” John repeated.

Angelica stared at him, with an unreadable expression on her face. “All night? Even though you two hate each other?”

John gave a half-shrug, unsure what to say. “Yeah.”

“Well,” Something like respect glimmered in her eyes. “You’re not that bad, John Laurens.” She appraised him with a new light. “Not bad at all.”

She clapped his shoulder, then turned to see Peggy steal Eliza’s bracelet and watched as the two of them began to bicker. Angelica turned to John with an exasperated look on her face. “Excuse me while I deal with my sisters,” she said to him, almost apologetically.

She turned on her heel and called, “Margarita and Elizabeth Schuyler!” Eliza and Peggy froze at the sound of their full names. “Stop fighting _this_ instant unless you want to deal with me!” 

Peggy reluctantly gave Eliza her bracelet back and waited for Angelica to catch up to them. The two protested with Angelica, before giving up and taking each of Angelica’s hands and walking together. John gave a smile at that, which turned into a full grin, when he realized he had Angelica’s validation.

 

The class, led by John Adams (a short man whom John didn’t really know whether or not to like) was stopping at the top of a cliff to—what was it? Observe plant life? Either way, John was hardly listening.

“I am _dying_ of boredom,” Thomas sighed melodramatically, and James shrugged and said, “Actually I think it’s kind of cool.”

Thomas immediately straightened and said quickly, “Well, yeah—it’s cool—I was just joking—” James looked at him, puzzled and Lafayette began to laugh. Thomas threw him a glare, which only made him laugh harder.

John shook his head and turned his attention to the nearest person, Hercules. “What are we supposed to do again?”

“Hell if I know,” Hercules replied. “Look at flowers?”

“Thrilling,” John muttered. He walked a few steps away to pretend to look at plant life, before turning and finding himself facing the edge of the cliff. He looked down to see a very long drop. He swallowed slightly, reminded of a day years ago when his brother fell…

He shut his eyes quickly and took a few breaths, before slowing back away from the edge. 

“Everything all right, Laurens?” John whipped around to see Alex standing next to him.

Alex arched an eyebrow. “Scared of heights?”

John glanced unsteadily at the edge, then shakily walked away, Alex following. “Not exactly scared of heights. This just brought back bad memories.”

Alex looked at him concernedly, a look he wasn’t very familiar with. He was vaguely aware of the fact that they were slowly drifting away from the group, but all he could bring himself to focus on was the intensity of Alex’s gaze.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked unexpectedly.

“Do I—what?”

Alex gave a small smile. “Weren’t you the one who said it was better to talk about your problems?”

“Using my own words against me,” John murmured. He cast his gaze up and took another shaky breath. “My brother died when he fell off a cliff.” He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to forget the memory.

The smile melted off of Alex’s face and he placed a hand on John’s shoulder reassuringly. “I understand,” he said, and it was comforting to know that John knew he did. “You don’t have to continue.”

“No, it’s okay.” John looked back to see the group far away and stopped walking, sure that they were far away enough not to be heard. “It happened a while ago. We were on vacation and the rest of the family was out. I was supposed to be looking after my younger brother, James. We called him Jemmy. He went too far to the edge of a cliff. I didn’t notice. He fell.” His words were short and choppy. If he dove into too much detail, John knew he would start to cry. “It was my fault he died. I was supposed to be watching him.” He ducked his head down, avoiding eye contact.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Alex said quietly. John just shook his head in response. They both fell quiet.

“I have a brother named James too,” Alex offered, unexpectedly. “He’s older though.”

John turned to him, grateful for the subject change. “Really? Where is he now?”

Alex’s face fell just a little bit. “I have no idea. We parted ways after our cousin’s death. He’s probably still in the Caribbean.”

“Oh,” John could only think to say. Alex plastered on a fake grin and threw his arm around John. “Look at us! Living rays of sunshine!”

John laughed nervously, suddenly very aware of the fact that Alex was pressed against him. Alex seemed to suddenly remember who exactly John was and withdrew his arm quickly. They stood there for a moment, quiet, until John looked back to see the group begin to walk away.

“The group’s about to leave, come on,” John said, grabbing Alex’s hand without thinking and dragging him along. Lafayette turned to see them, eyes falling on their hands. He grinned at Alex, who glared at him, dropping John’s hand. John looked confusedly at Lafayette, whose grin grew even wider. He skipped off to Hercules.

“Oh, Hercules!” he sang. “I have a bet for you!”

Alex shrugged at John, rolled his eyes at Lafayette, and walked after the group. John, after a moment’s pause, followed him.

John walked in silence, trailing after the group, rethinking the events of today, wondering why he had even bothered to tell Alex about his brother. He thought of his brother and guilt crashed down on him once again about what had happened.

“Hey,” Alex dropped behind to talk to John again. John looked up at him, and was surprised once more at the unusually soft expression on his face.

“It’s hard, you know, when everything is taken from you, but for me, it helps to look around.” His eyes shone with endless energy and John could tell, just by staring at him, that he was full of new ideas. It was almost exhilarating, seeing this kind of hopefulness, and John felt a smile tug his face involuntarily. “Look at how lucky we are.”

He walked away, leaving John alone with his thoughts. He let the smile finally spread across the face as he thought back to the nature walks his mom would drag him and his siblings on. He glanced upwards at the sky, and thought, _I won’t let you die in vain._ Maybe Alex was right, to simply look around and see.

How lucky he was to be alive right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they'll be friends. Promise.
> 
> Also, historically, John's brother did not, of course, fall off a cliff, but it was convenient for the fic.


	10. A test of camaraderie and bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex's relationship takes a turn and the author regrets everything

Things between Alex and John were...tense, for lack of a better word. Neither were exactly friends quite yet, but both had poured out so much information about themselves to the other. It felt wrong to be enemies, yet strange to be friends.

The two were in their cabin one afternoon, Alex on his phone (seriously, they allowed phones at this summer camp?) and John drawing. Alex was occasionally yelling at his phone and trying to debate with whatever article he was reading. By now, John had learned to tune him out. 

He did, however, look up when Alex mentioned his father’s name.

“What is it this time?” he sighed, looking Alex over.

Alex’s gaze snapped up from his phone and he hesitated for a moment before saying angrily, “He just talked about his stance on gay rights! He said it was, what was it, ‘unnatural’. I’m sorry, Laurens, but your father’s awful. I mean,” He began to pace the room. John was used to this too. “How can you support him? You’re smart, I’ll give you that. I thought you knew better! I mean, i guess you did grow up with these—these _toxic_ thoughts, but I still would’ve thought you—”

“I don’t agree with him,” John said, when Alex finally paused long enough to take a breath.

“You what?” Alex said. 

“I don’t agree with him,” John said again. “I never did. I haven’t been completely honest with you on that. I’ve attended my fair share of protests over the past year on everything my dad stood for.”

“You—” Alex said, staring at him. His mouth hung open, which John took it as a sign to continue talking.

“I fully support the LGBT+ community,”John added. “Especially seeing as I’m one hundred percent gay.” 

Alex finally regained his sense to talk. It was kind of fun to watch him be rendered speechless for once. “And I’ve been acting like a jerk to you when you did nothing wrong,” Alex managed to say.

John gave a small smile. “Well, to be fair, I didn’t exactly try to prove you wrong.”

Alex stared at him for a moment once more, before waving a hand. “Hold on. Let’s start over.” He crossed over to where John sat on his bed and held out his hand. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, just your average bastard, orphan, son of a whore.”

John accepted the hand and shook it. “John Laurens, South Carolinian, gayer than one may think.”

Alex hesitated, thinking about what to say next, before he sat down on John’s bed. “Now tell me all about those protests you’ve attended.”

And suddenly John found himself in a quick-paced conversation with _Alexander Hamilton_ , neither making any attempt to argue with each other, and he realized exactly just how much he had been missing out.

 

It was almost starkingly quiet at their table, Lafayette thought at lunchtime, without Alex there to move the conversation around.

“I wonder where Alex is,” Eliza murmured, almost reading his mind.

“Probably starting another fight with someone,” Peggy joked, but it was an entirely plausible option. She had moved over to their side to talk while she waited for John. Lafayette appreciated that she talked to John. Their other friends had mixed feelings about the other camper, but it was really Alex who caused them to stray away from him. Peggy, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about what Alex thought.

“There they are now,” Hercules nodded to the entrance and Lafayette saw Alex and John, talking to each other, both using their hands as they spoke.

“Another argument?” Angelica sighed. “I thought they were past that.”

“Their relationship is…” Lafayette searched for the right word. “Complicated.” He smiled at Alex, but the smile faltered when Alex didn’t take his usual place at the table, instead sitting at the end so he could continue to talk to John. Now that they were close, Lafayette could tell that they were not in fact arguing and, wait, were they actually _smiling_?

“What is going on?” Burr said, almost softly, setting down the book he was reading. Burr had taken to carrying a book around with him at all times to avoid conversation. “I thought they hated each other.”

“Yo, Alex!” Hercules called, breaking the silence. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh!” Alex turned to face him, eyes lighting up. “John was just telling me”—and Lafayette noted the use of John’s first name—”about all the shit Lee was saying. And I have to say, I am _so_ glad he decided to punch him.”

“What can I say?” John said with a grin. “I pick my victims wisely.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” Peggy interrupted them. “I thought you two hated each other.”

“Hated? No, we’re, like, best friends,” Alex said.

“Although you are insufferable at times,” John added.

Alex clapped a hand over his heart. “My dear Laurens! You wound me!” John laughed at that, but Lafayette couldn’t help but notice the faint pink tinge in his cheeks at the nickname.

Peggy turned her gaze to the rest of the group, mouthing, _What the hell?_ Thomas and James shrugged at each other and went back to talking to each other. Burr began to read his book once more, but the others were still staring at Alex and John, now talking animatedly between themselves.

“I guess it’s nice to have John finally be able to talk with us?” Lafayette finally offered.

Hercules simply shook his head in response. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy all shared one of those looks, where they all seemed to know what the other was saying. Lafayette stared at the two for a minute more. He watched as Alex listened to John, for once in his life not bothering to interrupt. 

“Helpless,” he murmured, an echo from his conversation with Alex a month ago. 

 

While they were headed off to their next class, Lafayette gestured for the rest of the group to drop back while Alex and John walked ahead, still talking. 

“Okay, okay,” Lafayette said to them. “I’ve already discussed this with Hercules, but how about I make a bet with all of you?”

Angelica raised her eyebrow. “A bet? About what?”

Lafayette pointed to Alex and John. “These two are completely and utterly in love.” Hercules snorted disbelievingly, as he had done the last time Lafayette had proposed the bet. “So I bet you all twenty-five dollars that by the end of summer, those two get together.”

Thomas shook his head. “Are we really going to be betting on other people’s _love lives_?”

“Hey, it’s fun,” Lafayette protested. “And those two are so in love, it’s not even funny.”

Eliza tapped her fingers on her chin thoughtfully. “I _can_ kind of see it,” she said thoughtfully. “But what’s to say they won’t just be friends?”

“No way,” Thomas said. “You’re actually serious about this?”

“Twenty-five dollars,” Lafayette said, spreading his hands. 

“I’m in,” Eliza and Angelica said simultaneously.

Thomas thought for a moment, clearly hesitant, before shrugging. “So am I, I suppose.”

Hercules laughed. “Might as well win an easy twenty-five bucks. I’ll take it.” Lafayette glared at him. 

“I’m telling you,” Lafayette said. “Those two have chemistry.”

“I’m with Laf, actually,” Peggy piped up, James nodding in agreement. “We’ll sit this one out.”

“I literally don’t care,” Burr said, with an almost pained expression. “Why am I even here?”

Lafayette ignored him. “So we have a bet. If they start dating by the end of the summer, I get twenty-five dollars from each of you. If not, I have to pay you four instead.”

“You’re on,” Angelica nodded.

Lafayette simply smiled in return and turned his gaze to John and Alex, who were talking, paying rapt attention to the other. _This is going to be easy._

 

It was _unfair_ of how utterly _amazing_ John Laurens was. Only an hour into being friends with him, and Alex was already shocked as how he could have ever hated him. They shared the same interests and the same views. He felt that he was seeing John in a new light, taking in his brown curls and freckles and bright eyes and how he was a few inches taller and how he used his hands when he talked and how John was one of the few people who could actually keep up with him as he spoke. When their conversation finally paused, Alex took the opportunity to say, “Exactly what are we doing right now?”

“Um,” John said, who obviously hadn’t been listening to their teacher as well. “I don’t know. Walking somewhere?”

Alex simply shrugged and followed their teacher—George King III today. He glanced back to see the rest of the group catch up to them. He frowned slightly, wondering why they were trailing behind, before shrugging it off.

The class stopped for a moment as King began to speak. “This,” he said, waving his hand, “is a major point in the history of America. Valley Forge is where George Washington”—He paused for a moment—"The _other_ George Washington took camp with the Continental Army through the winter. Despite the harsh conditions, no soldiers died.”

Alex’s hand shot up and began to speak without bothering to wait to be called on. “With all due respect, sir,” he said. “You’re completely wrong. Over 2,500 men died.”

“How the heck do you even know that?” John muttered to Alex, who shrugged. 

“Common knowledge, Laurens.”

King cleared his throat, eyes piercing Alex. “Well, if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton,” He tilted his head and gave a smile. “The bastard orphan immigrant who thinks he knows more about American history than _true_ Americans.”

“Aren’t you British?” John asked, and Alex snickered. 

“Hamilton!” King snapped. “Is there something you find funny?”

“Asides from the dismal teaching skills?” John muttered to Alex, who grinned.

King turned his gaze to John. “I’d recommend you stay quiet, unless you’d like to discuss what we’ve talked about with Washington.”

“You’re dismal teaching skills?” Alex guessed and John laughed. 

King looked at them, warning in his eyes.

“Of course,” Alex added. “Being sent to Washington’s office would be a wonderful escape from this living hell.”  
King’s eyes flashed dangerously and now they were in Washington’s office, Washington staring them down disapprovingly. “Would you care to explain what happened this time?”

“It was totally King’s fault!” Alex jumped in. “He had completely wrong facts on Valley Forge.”

“Though we did proceed to insult his teaching skills,” John reminded him.

“Well, what we said was true!” Alex protested and John nodded.

Washington dropped his head in his hands. “You two…” he said, “will be the death of me.” He let out a sigh. “There will be no punishment as of now, but if I receive another complaint from a teacher, there will be a punishment.” He sounded more exasperated if anything and John had a feeling he was used to this, having Alex as a foster child.

He waved a hand. “You may go.”

Washington watched Alex sling an arm around John and walk out of the door, where they immediately started to laugh and launched into a conversation, both grinning at each other. He shook his head, only thinking, _Are those two friends now?_ And then, _Now I have to deal with both of them together._

 

Later, Lafayette watched the two talk together _again_ , both encaptured in the other’s words and hardly paying attention to the other campers around them. He smiled, knowing the two were falling fast, because although Alex and John still argued about when to turn off the lights, still debated about random issues and still launched into arguments with other students, they didn’t sit on opposite sides of the table anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this chapter -_-
> 
> And also, thanks for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate them!


	11. This is not a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pining commences
> 
> aka the group takes a trip to the lake and Alex finds out he's head over heels

“John!” Alex made his way towards John after lunch, navigating between students. “You know what we’re doing today?”

John glanced back, face lighting up when he saw Alex. He slowed down so Alex could catch up to him. “No,” John replied, expression slightly amused.

“We’re going to this _giant_ lake,” Alex said, spreading his hands to prove his point. “It’ll be great. I can kick Jefferson in and soak his pretty pink clothes.”

“No, you won’t,” Lafayette said, sauntering up next to them. “If you do that, I’ll dump _you_ in.” He nudged Alex. “You’re tiny enough too. I could probably lift you up like _that._ ” He snapped his fingers.

“I’m not tiny!” Alex complained, looking up at Lafayette.

“Is that a challenge?” Lafayette lunged at Alex and scooped him up easily, before dropping him onto the floor.

“Ow,” Alex said, picking himself up. “That was _not_ funny, Laf.”

Lafayette simply laughed, before turning to John.“There’ll be turtles to quench your obsession too.”

“It’s not an obsession,” John said, swatting Lafayette. “I just like drawing them!”

Alex plucked John’s sketchbook out from his bag swiftly before John could stop him. He began to flip through it, noting a couple of sketches of other campers. “Why do they look so weird?” he asked, halting at a page covered in drawings.

“They’re softshell turtles,” John said in exasperation, grabbing the sketchbook back. “They’re supposed to look weird.”

“Oh,” Alex said, shrugging. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Thought you knew everything,” Hercules teased him, elbowing Alex. Being very strong, and Alex being very small, he succeeded in knocking Alex over and Alex crashed into John. Alex jolted back from John immediately, face slightly flushed, which was ridiculous, because they were just friends.

John just grinned and took Alex’s hand unexpectedly, pulling him along. “Come on,” he said. “The group’s getting ahead.”

Ignoring Lafayette’s smirk, he allowed himself to be dragged along. When they arrived at the lake, John let Alex’s hand go, bouncing slightly on his heels as the teacher gave directions. Alex _definitely_ did not stare at the way his curls bounced along with him. When they were allowed to go off on their own and explore. Lafayette cast a critical eye over Alex, before grabbing Hercules hand and saying to him, “Let’s leave these two lovebirds alone, right?”

Alex’s face reddened. “We’re not—he’s not—I’m not—”

Lafayette dragged Hercules away before Alex could trip over his words some more, leaving him alone. He glanced over at John to see if he had heard, but he was too preoccupied by walking along the lake’s edge.

Alex joined him, walking with him in sync. John looked up, brow furrowed. “Where are Laf and Herc?”

“Left,” Alex said with a shrug.

“Oh,” John said, turning his gaze back to the lake, watching the rippling waters. “Guess it’s just you and me. “

“Yeah,” Alex said, deciding he liked the way that sounded _way_ too much. 

They walked along the lake in comfortable silence, until John tapped Alex’s arm. “See that?” he whispered.

“The rocks?” Alex guessed.

John shook his head. “There’s a turtle right over there,” he said, pointing to a cluster of rocks, and Alex couldn’t help but think, _Of course it’s a turtle_. “Let’s go.”

“Um,” Alex said, following John uncertainly. “Didn’t the teacher say not to go too far?”

John tipped his head back and laughed—a clear sound that made Alex’s heart skip a beat. “Fuck the rules! This is a _turtle_ we’re talking about.”

Alex shook his head, but laughed all the same. John skipped across the rocks, unfairly nimble, while Alex followed uncertainly.

John paused to crouch down and examine the small turtle, basking in the sun. Alex arched an eyebrow, not exactly thrilled at the find, before kneeling down next to John.

“This is an eastern painted turtle,” John pointed out. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“Uh-huh,” Alex said, slightly disinterested. He drew his gaze up from the turtle to look at John, his eyes reflecting the sunlight. He distantly noted how his eyes, brown from a distance, were flecked with green. “You really like turtles, huh?” Alex said with a grin.

“Sure,” John said, meeting his gaze, eyes sparkling. “I mean, they’re adorable.” He moved to touch the turtle, but its head lunged forward and snapped. “Ow!” John gasped, withdrawing his hand back quickly and examining his new cut.

Alex couldn’t help but start laughing at that. “The turtles betrayed you,” he said, before breaking down into more laughter at John’s scandalized expression.

“It’s not the only one who betrayed me,” John said, throwing on a falsely hurt expression. “It was my fault, anyway. The turtle was just being a turtle.” Alex stood up, offering John his hand. John took it, pulling himself up. “You’re okay, though?” Alex asked, concern edging into his voice.

John smiled, nudging Alex. “I’m fine. But maybe we should go before the teacher catches us.”

It was Alex’s turn to take John’s hand and led him across the stones back to shore. John smiled and Alex’s breath caught because it wasn’t _fair_ of him to have that beautiful of a smile.

Realizing he was staring, Alex averted his gaze. “What should we do next?”

John paused for a moment, hesitant of what to say next. “I was wondering if I could...draw you?”

“Draw me?” Alex frowned slightly. “Why?”

“Um,” John shifted. “I just wanted to try it out.” He looked imploringly at Alex, and Alex couldn’t say no.

“Sure,” he said, glancing around. “What should I do?”

John settled on the ground and motioned for Alex to do the same. “Just sit there and, I don’t know, talk to me.”

“Talking?” Alex slipped on a grin. “My speciality.” John took out a sketchbook and a pencil and began to draw, glancing up at Alex occasionally to copy him. Alex was silent for a moment before he began to ramble about anything that popped into his mind—childhood memories, politics, the U.S constitution, annoying things Jefferson did daily. He thought John wasn’t listening at first, until he laughed at some parts and nodded his head in agreement and, one time, at a story on Jefferson, whipped his head up and said, “He did _what?_ ”

Eventually, Alex’s mind went on overdrive, his mouth still talking while he was, in actuality, looking John over.

He was crouched over the drawing pad, biting his lip in concentration. His eyes were glued onto the paper as he made a few more strokes with the pencil, before shaking his head slightly and erasing it. His curls fell over his face and his gaze flitted up to meet Alex’s for half a second before dropping back down to his paper. His face held a wide expanse of freckles, hundreds of them, dotting his face…

“What was that about my freckles?” John said absentmindedly.

“Um,” Alex sat up, jolting back to reality, realizing he had said the last statement aloud. “There’s a lot of them,” he said rather lamely.

“Too true,” John gave a crooked smile before turning his attention back to the paper.

Alex gave a slight sigh, then started to speak once more, casting his gaze around everywhere _but_ John.

Minutes later, John stood up, stretching slightly. Alex scrambled to his feet. “Are you done? Can I see it?” John looked at his completed drawing critically. “Hmm…I didn’t exactly captured how your eyes—” He broke off. “I might want to redo it. Later, okay?”

Alex nodded and then, noting that the group was moving back to lead, motioned for John to follow. 

“Hope I didn’t bore you to death with my rambling,” he said, only half-joking, as they made their way back.

“Not at all,” John said, with more sincerity than Alex expected. “I liked listening to you speak.” His lips twitched upwards. “Even if it was about my freckles.”

“Oh God,” Alex groaned. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

John laughed. “Never.” 

Alex couldn’t help but grin at that. Walking close to John, he felt indescribably happy, taking in once more his movements and his eyes and his freckles and just _John_. He felt his smile freeze on his face and stopped in his tracks, realization catching up to him.

He was developing a crush on John. _John_ who just became possibly his closest friend.

“Alex?” John asked concernedly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Alex said catching up with him. “I’m fine.” He stared down at the ground, mind repeating over and over again, _Everyone you love leaves. So will he._

Alex shook his head. He wasn’t going to get attached to John Laurens, wasn’t going to fall in love, wasn’t going to act on this silly crush. He would get over him eventually.

_It’s only a matter of time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the romance starts. I have no idea how to write pining, so constructive criticism is always welcome!


	12. I will never be satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Eliza grow closer, and Maria and John pine together

“Laurens.”

“Laurens.”

“Laurens.”

“ _John_.”

John cracked an eye open to see Alex staring back at him. “What is it?” He groaned, squinting at the light. While Alex certainly was a nice sight to see early in the morning, he was way too tired to even keep his eyes open. 

“It’s late. Get up,” Alex said unhelpfully. John turned over, and Alex climbed on his bed and jumped on him as if to prove his point. John pushed him off, before getting up as well. 

“Usually it’s _me_ waking up early,” John said, punctuated by a yawn.

“Well, maybe you would’ve if you hadn’t stayed up late reading,” Alex countered, springing up from off the floor. He was bouncing with uncontrolled energy, eyes sparkling.

“What can I say?” John shrugged. “The last book of _Harry Potter_ is gripping.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Alex replied. “Never read it.”

John’s eyes widened almost comically. “We have to fix that.”

He suddenly found himself launching into a full explanation of _Harry Potter_ , recounting all facts up to the fourth book. Alex’s gaze was intense, dark eyes never leaving John. John liked how when he was talking, Alex always gave him his _full_ attention, no matter how much he didn’t care about the given topic.

“Okay…” Alex said, when John finally paused to take a breath. He narrowed his eyes. “So you’re telling me this kid is told he’s a _wizard,_ then goes to a school for _magic_ and has defeat a supervillain with no _nose_ and this book’s a _bestseller_?”

“Don’t hate on _Harry Potter_ ,” John warned him. “It’s a classic, and if you don’t read it, you’re dead to me.” He tossed the first book at Alex, who caught it and placed it on his drawer for future reading.

“I promise to read it,” he relented. “But now we have to go to the Dining Hall.”

He took John’s hand—and John couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face—and practically dragged him out the door.

They entered the Dining Hall slightly late, taking their seats. Alex had taken to sitting in the middle of the table instead of the head, claiming he could “argue with everyone this way”. John was pretty sure he just wanted an excuse to talk to him more easily. Not that he was complaining, of course.

Chatter arose around them, and John and Alex fell into easy conversation, faltering only when Eliza dropped in.

“Hey, Alex,” she said, sliding into the seat next to Alex. “I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me yesterday.”

“Oh,” Alex said, and John remembered how she was targeted by Thomas the other day.

“Well, if it takes fighting Jefferson for us to meet it will have been worth it.” He gave her an exaggerated wink. Eliza let out a pretty tinkling laugh and John immediately wished she weren’t so nice so he could hate her.

“Oh, hello, John!” Eliza turned her gaze onto John. “We didn’t get to speak much before.”

“Unfortunately,” John said, smiling despite himself. Eliza had that effect on on people.

The smile began to fade, however, as the conversation picked up, at the way Alex’s eyes lit up when Eliza spoke, and they way the Alex and Eliza balanced each other perfectly, unlike John and Alex, who simply fueled each other’s flames. 

_She’s perfect for Alex,_ John thought. _Not me. It was never me._

It was worse as the day continued, throughout all their classes and mealtimes, until finally when they were allowed to hang around outside before going back to their cabins. Eliza and Alex continued to talk, looking like a disgustingly adorable couple. John decided not to join them, instead leaning against a tree and staring at them from afar.

“It sucks doesn’t it?” A brunette walked up to him and he turned, processing her bright red painted nails and killer lipstick. He had seen her hanging around the Schuyler sisters before, but never talked to her.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” John said slowly.

The girl gave a dry laugh. “You’re not exactly subtle. Then again, neither am I.” She nodded her head towards Eliza and Alex. “Them.” John understand everything she meant in that one word.

Feeling somewhat of a newfound respect for the girl, John extended his hand. “John Laurens.”

The other camper took it. “Maria Reynolds.”

John sighed. “And yeah, their flirting is pretty painful to watch.”

Maria settled on the ground, cross-legged with her skirt billowing around her. John, after a moment’s thought, joined her.

“So, who are you hopelessly in love with?” Maria asked, almost casually, like, _so what did you have for lunch today?_

“Alex,” John answered, almost surprising himself. He _was_ hopelessly in love with Alex, and admitting it made it sound so much more real.

“Eliza,” Maria responded in turn. She sounded almost defeated. “They look so _cute_ together.”

John nodded. “I wish Eliza wasn’t so nice.”

Maria nodded understandingly. “And I wish Alex wasn’t so damn charming.”

“Me too,” John agreed. “I think he flirts unconsciously with me.”

“I mean,” Maria leaned against the tree, staring up at the leaves. “It was bound to happen. I was roomed with the Schuyler sisters,” she explained to John. “Three cute girls all in close proximity.”

“You know, I hated Alex until recently,” John told her. He was almost thrown off about how open he was being, but there was a certain comfort in sharing their pain together. 

Maria raised an eyebrow. “Really?” she asked skeptically. It was hard to believe, John and Alex being practically inseparable now.

“Yeah. He hated me for being the son of Henry Laurens, and I hated him back until we actually got to know each other and became friends.” He paused. “And I love being his friend, believe me, but it just—”

“Makes it so much worse,” Maria finished for him and he nodded.

“Exactly.”

They stared at each other for a minute, before John started to laugh, Maria joining in a minute later. “How did we do this to ourselves?” John asked, with a smile laced with only the hint of sadness. “How did we get ourselves into this mess?”

“I’d love to know,” Maria laughed. She fell silent as she stared back at Alex and Eliza, talking easily amongst themselves.

“But…” Maria trailed off before talking again. “But they are pretty cute together. I guess.”

“Mmhmm,” John said with another sigh. “I know I’ll support him if they ever do get together.”

“Well,” Maria said, seeing the campers begin to walk to their cabins for the night and standing up. “It was nice pining with you.”

“My pleasure,” John replied, getting up as well. “We should really talk more.”

“I’d like that,” Maria said in return. She surprised him by drawing him into a hug, which he returned affectionately.

“See you,” she said, waving. She glanced over to where Eliza was waiting, and her expression softened as she made her way over.

John looked back and saw Alex jogging towards him. He met him halfway and Alex slung an arm over John, a gesture he had become accustomed to.

“So who were you talking to?” Alex teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Maria Reynolds,” John answered, laughing a little. “And while she’s an amazing person, she’s a bit too feminine for me.”

Alex full-on laughed at that, and John couldn’t help but smile as well, albeit sadly. 

“I saw you were hanging around Eliza a lot today,” John said carefully, voice betraying no emotion.

“Yeah,” Alex said with an easy smile, and John’s heart ached at how happy he looked. “She’s great. I forgot about that.” He shrugged slightly. “I guess I’m trying to make up for lost time, you know?”

John hummed in response, thinking about how the past month was completely thrown away by his now nonexistent hatred for Alex. He leaned a bit closer into Alex’s side. “I understand completely,” he said quietly.

Alex pulled him closer in, smiling almost softly, and John thought that maybe he could be satisfied with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went up early because I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow. Chapter updates may be slow because of that, but I'm fairly sure I'll have wifi, so we'll see.
> 
> And also 200 kudos??? What?? I can't believe it! Thanks so much for actually sticking around to read this!


	13. My love for you is never in doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza clears up some things between John and Alex. An Eliza-centric chapter

Eliza was vaguely aware she did something wrong. No, strike that, she _knew_ she did something wrong.

It wasn’t completely her fault. Part of it was Alex’s, shamelessly flirting with her while John was standing _right_ there, expression looking more and more heartbroken by the minute. She probably shouldn’t have encouraged Alex either, but, hey, her weakness was stupid pick-up lines.

Eliza was also 99% sure that Alex had a crush on John and was, for some reason, hitting on her instead. She had no idea why, but this was Alex and he did the strangest things.

So now here she was, waiting impatiently outside the Dining Hall in the morning for Alex.

She spotted him walking towards her, next to John, walking a bit too close for just friends. Eliza had to refrain from rolling her eyes at their obliviousness. 

“Eliza,” Alex said with a smile.

“Hey, Alex. Hi, John,” Eliza said quickly, before grabbing Alex’s arm. “Look, could I talk to you?”

Alex nodded. He gave a quick wave to John, who gave him a questioning look before ducking into the Dining Hall. 

Alex turned to her, dark eyes surveying her concernedly. “What do you need?”

Eliza rocked back and forth on her heels, wondering which way she should put it, finally deciding on the most straightforward words. “You really need to stop flirting with me.”

Alex’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What?”

Eliza sighed. “Look, Alex. I like you. I really do. But you _have_ to stop flirting with me because—”

“I’m _flirting_ with you?” Alex repeated, completely floored.

“Oh my god,” Eliza said, now realizing why Burr was frustrated with Alex 24/7. She couldn’t help but reach forward and smack him lightly. “ _Yes_ , Alex, generally when a person ends each sentence with a _wink_ and uses _pick-up lines_ , they’re flirting.” “Ow,” Alex complained, even though she couldn’t have hurt him. “You know I flirt with anything that breathes.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “Guess I’m just irresistible,” he said, earning another smack.

“This is what I’m talking about,” Eliza scolded him, but she was smiling as well. “Everyone in this camp thinks we’re dating.”

Alex looked her over, thinking. “Well, we would look absolutely _gorgeous_ together, but I’m going to have to say I’m not interested.”

“I’m wounded,” Eliza deadpanned. “Anyway, we should probably stop acting so cute, especially because of John.”

Alex frowned. “John?” he echoed, obviously confused.

“Oh my god,” Eliza said again, and probably not for the last time. “You are so incredibly dense. It’s so obvious you’re head over heels for him.”

“Really?” Alex said, struggling to keep a calm expression and failing.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eliza pressed on. “And he’s in love with you too.”

Alex shook his head, backing away from her. “No. He doesn’t. He sees me as a friend, because that’s what we’ll only be and there’s no hope of us getting together. I’ve never had an actually _lasting_ relationship, so what if I screw up? What if he leaves me? Oh god, he’s going to leave me. I’m going to lose the best friend I’ve ever had and—”

Eliza placed a hand on Alex patiently, effectively shutting him up for a second. “Alex, John really cares about you. He’d never, ever hurt you. And, besides, you two do _everything_ together. You always act so close.”

“Friends do that too,” Alex replied, unconvinced.

Eliza threw up her hands. “You literally hold hands!” “That can be totally platonic!” Alex argued and Eliza sighed.

“Whatever,” she said, giving up. She gave him a smile which he somewhat uncertainly returned. “I trust you to figure this one out,” Eliza told him. “But come to me if you need any relationship advice.”

“Got it,” Alex said, drawing her into a one-armed hug. “And thanks. Best of wives and best of woman.”

“I’m not your wife,” Eliza said, laughing, as they made their way into the Dining Hall.

Alex grinned along with her. “My dear Betsy!” he said jokingly. “I’m hurt!”

They were, miraculously, not too late for breakfast, and as they walked in, Eliza caught Maria’s eye from another table. She gave Eliza a small smile and Eliza found herself smiling unconsciously. Alex grinned at her and Eliza elbowed him. “Shut up.”

-

Alex slid onto the bench next to John as usual. John looked at him questioningly. “What was that all about?”

Alex waved a hand. “Nothing important.”

John frowned, clearly unsatisfied with the answer, but Alex just grabbed his arm and said, “You were right, anyway.”

John glanced at him. “With what?”

“ _Harry Potter_ is _amazing_ and I can’t believe I never read it before.”

John’s smile practically lit up the room as he leaned against him, and Alex knew he was basically fucked.

-

The camp had set up a movie night for the campers in the Dining Hall, so before bedtime, the campers flocked over to the Dining Hall to watch the movie. Eliza weaved around the other campers to find John. She found him, thankful that the sun hadn’t set yet, and grabbed his arm, effectively getting him to slow down and look back at her.

“Hi John,” she said. “Can we talk?”

“Sure…” John replied, sounding slightly apprehensive.

“Okay, so I was talking with Alex, and we agreed our relationship is purely platonic.” She paused to wait for his reaction.

“That’s great?” John guessed and Eliza wanted to scream.

She instead let her face fall into her hands. “You two will be the death of me.” She looked up at John. “That means he’s single! You can date him!”

John stared at her for a second, mind processing what just happened, before holding up his hands. “Hold on. Even if I _did_ like Alex, which I don’t,” he added at Eliza’s skeptical look. “How do you know he likes me back?”

Eliza glanced around to see if anyone was listening, before placing a hand on his arm. “Listen John, I know Alex well enough to see that he is completely in love with you. I just didn’t want to be in the way of things.”

“And also,” Eliza said, as an afterthought. “You are _really_ obvious in your crush.”

“No I’m not!” John defended himself.

“You hold hands!” Eliza said incredulously.

“Platonically!” Eliza shook her head. They really _were_ perfect for each other apparently. “As I was saying, Alex likes you back. You should give it a chance. Take a shot.”

John stared down at the ground. “He’s my best friends. I can’t risk our friendship.” He looked up at her. “We’re just friends,” he repeated.

Eliza gave him a slight smile. “You should probably think about it. But don’t make the same mistake I did.” Her gaze lowered. “I had my chance to confess my feelings to my crush, but I threw away my shot.”

John was silent for a moment thinking, before a smile slid onto his face. “Would this crush happen to be Maria Reynolds?”

Eliza’s mouth dropped open. “How’d you know?”

John laughed softly. “I think you still have a chance with her. Trust me.” 

Eliza looked off towards Maria, who was talking and laughing with Angelica and Peggy. “Really?”

“One hundred percent certain,” John promised. 

Eliza smiled and gave John’s arm a squeeze. “Well, I’ve got to go catch up with her and my sisters. See you tomorrow!”

“See you,” John said. “And, thanks for all that. You didn’t have to do this.”

“It wasn’t a problem,” Eliza said warmly. “Even if I might lose the bet because of this.”

“Bet?” John asked and Eliza quickly said, “Bye!” again and caught up to Maria, deciding now was _not_ the time to say all of his friends were betting on his love life.

“Hi, Maria,” Eliza said, siding in next to her.

Maria looked at her, smiling, makeup flawless as usual. “Hey,” she said. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Talking to John,” Eliza said with a shrug.

Maria’s smile faltered. “Did he tell you anything...strange?”

“No,” Eliza reassured her. “Nothing at all.” She took Maria’s hand—not platonic at all despite what Alex and John thought—and watched as Maria looked at her, startled, then smiled. Maybe she did have a chance after all.

-

All the tables had been pushed to the side in the Dining Hall to make way for blankets scattered across the floor. Most campers were already sitting on them, waiting for the movie to start.

Peggy caught his eye and pointed to Eliza and Maria, practically cuddling, and gave him an exaggerated look of shock. He grinned and gave her a shrug. She rolled her eyes in response and turned her attention back on the screen, camp counselors now setting up the movie.

“John!” John looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Alex gesturing for him to come over. He made his way to Alex, who patted a spot next to him on the blanket. John sat next to him, looking around for the rest of their friends.

“I thought you were going to sit next to Lafayette or Hercules or Eliza ,” John said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Alex shrugged. “I’d rather sit right here next to you.”

A smile tugged at John’s lips. “Well, same here.”

“Good,” Alex said, leaning onto John’s side. “Now, shh. The movie’s starting.”

By the middle of the movie, they were both half asleep and pressed next to each other. John’s head was on Alex’s shoulder and Alex was running his hand mindlessly through John’s hair, and John couldn’t bring himself to complain at all. He simply closed his eyes and moved closer to Alex.

Sleep threatening to take over, he murmured to Alex, “Wake me up before it ends, okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “Promise.” Even though his eyes were closed, John could hear a smile in Alex’s voice and he smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Eliza's POV! Hope I did it okay. Also, the formatting messed up, so (hopefully) it's fixed now


	14. Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds John's sketchbook, Laf gets stuck in a tree, and John and Alex have a romantic moment (sort of).

John was alone in his cabin while Alex was off talking with Lafayette and Hercules and was probably landing himself in another argument with Thomas Jefferson. He was about to put away his sketchbook when his phone buzzed. He took a breath when he saw it was his home phone number, even though he _knew_ his dad was up in New York, not South Carolina.

“Hello?” John asked, guessing one of his siblings were calling him.

“HI JACK!” He winced as three voices screamed at him. 

“Hey, Martha, Henry, Mary,” He said, holding the phone an arm’s length away. “Am I on speakerphone?”

“Yup!” piped up a young voice. That was Mary. She and Henry, who was named after their father, were his half-siblings. “We’ve missed you so much!”

John smiled despite himself. “Well, I missed you too.”

“How’s camp?” Martha asked. She was the second oldest, and the one he could relate to the most. While Henry and Mary were his half-siblings, she shared the same mother as him. “It’s been boring as heck down here,” she explained.

“Pretty good,” John admitted. “It’s actually really fun and the people here are really nice, despite hating me for the first month.”

“Why did they hate you?” Henry asked.

“Dad,” John replied vaguely. He didn’t expect the two younger kids to understand, but Martha said, “I see.”

“Anyway,” Martha said, wisely moving off the subject of their father. “I’ve been dying to ask: Is your roommate cute?”

“Um,” John said, trying to think of a way to say, _yes my roommate’s super cute and I can hardly take it_ while sounding straight.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Martha decided.

“When are you coming back?” Mary chimed in. 

“At the end of August,” John replied. 

“That’s too long!” Mary protested, and John could practically hear her pouting. 

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,” John promised. “Is everything good at home?”

“Yeah!” Henry said. “Except for when Mary threw a water balloon at me.”

“I did not—”

“Henry, Mary,” Martha interrupted. “Why don’t you two go play while I talk to your brother.” There was a short silence, before Martha said, “Is everything okay? For real this time.”

“Everything’s fine,” John said, grateful his younger siblings were gone so he could speak freely. “Better than hanging out with Dad, actually. I wish he didn’t just _leave_ me here though.”

“I know,” Martha said sympathetically. “It sucks. But everyone’s treating you okay?”

“The people here are super nice,” John assured her. “And they all share my views for once.”

“Lucky,” Martha sighed. “At least you’ll get out of here when you’re in college.”

“Yeah…”

“Oh,” Martha said, remembering. “Want to talk to Mom?”

John frowned slightly. “No. It’s not like she wants to talk to me anyway. And she’s not my mother.”

“Jack…” Martha said. “She really does care about you.”

“We’re not talking about this now,” John said sharply and Martha gave up.

“I’ve got to go,” she said regretfully. “Hope you have fun at camp, find a cute boyfriend, and learn new things.”

“I will, thanks,” John replied, before processing her full sentence. “Wait, a boyfriend? Martha, you know I’m strai—”

“You weren’t exactly _subtle_ ,” Martha said in response, and John could tell she was grinning. “Don’t worry, no one else knows.”

“I—”

“Henry and Martha say bye,” Martha continued.

“But—”

“See you soon! I’ll call back later! Bye!”

“Bye?”

Martha hung up, and John stared at his phone, wondering what the heck just happened. Alex poked his head inside the cabin. “Hey, John,” he said. “Get out here. Herc just dared Laf to climb that really big tree outside and he actually _did_ it and now I don’t think he knows how to get back down and—”

“Ok, ok,” John said, throwing down his phone. “I think I get what you’re trying to say.”

“Anyway,” Alex said with a sigh. “I’ve got to get out my phone to record this. Mind keeping Laf company while you’re at it?”

John rolled his eyes. “You’re all idiots. But, sure.” He allowed himself a smile. “This’ll be hilarious.”

Alex nodded sagely. “What I said!”

John ducked out of the cabin and Alex turned his attention on finding where the heck he put his phone.

After finding it buried under several inches of paper, he wheeled around to go out, but his eyes caught on a book on John’s bed, or, more accurately, a sketchbook.

He picked it up, fingers skimming the cover as he examined it. His fingers caught on the edge of the sketchbook and Alex hesitated for a moment. This was _John’s_ sketchbook and to open it was a blatant violation of his privacy. But...there was a drawing of himself _somewhere_ in there, and Alex was dying to see how well John drew. (Or maybe he was simply desperate for any chance to grasp at John's thoughts.)

He opened it and saw that it started with a simple sketch of a field, with rolling hills and dotted flowers, all done lightly with pencil. He flipped through some more pages, looking at brief sketches of people, turtles, and landscapes, most done in pencil, some with color. Alex turned one page and _there_ it was, a portrait of himself. It was seemingly unfinished, without a face, but as Alex looked closer, he saw that John had erased it instead.

He turned the next page and was met with another sketch of himself. This one caught him in mid-laugh, with bold, clear strokes, John evidently gaining confidence. He looked onto the next page and saw another drawing of him, writing his bed. He found another sketch of himself. And another. And another. And another.

The rest of the sketchbook was filled with drawings of him.

Alex inhaled a sharp breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed, staring at the pages. 

“Alex?”

Alex snapped the book shut and looked up to see John walking over, a confused expression on his face.

“Is that my—” John tilted his head. “Is that my sketchbook?”

Alex jumped up from off the bed. “I’m so sorry! I shouldn't have—”

“It’s okay,” John interrupted him. “Really. It’s fine.”

Alex bit his lip, and looked at John. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

John hesitated for a moment, before saying, “Did you, uh, see the sketches of yourself?”

“Yeah,” Alex said, unsure if that was the ‘right’ answer. “And they’re really amazing, I have to say,” he added quickly as John winced. “Though I don’t think I’m that attractive in real life.” He attempted a joke and was relieved that John smiled at it.

“I can’t say I agree with that,” John muttered, but Alex didn’t have a chance to question that before John continued, “You really like them?”

“Yeah!” Alex said, sitting down again. “I could never draw like that.”

John shrugged, crossing over to sit next to Alex. “I’m still practicing. But thanks. It...It means a lot coming from you.”

Alex smiled, and before he could summon the courage to ask exactly _why_ there were so many drawings of himself, John said, “Weren’t you supposed to get your phone to record Lafayette? He’s still stuck up there.”

“Right!” Alex sprang to his feet and grabbed his phone. The two of them headed outside and over to Lafayette and Hercules’ cabin. Instead of entering the cabin, they went out back to a tall tree, and, sure enough, Lafayette was up in a tree, perched on a branch, looking incredibly bored.

“I think he’s half-asleep,” Hercules said as they drew closer. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Alex said. He tossed his phone to John, who fumbled to catch it. “Mind recording this? Password’s 1-7-7-6.”

“Nerd,” John muttered, before unlocking the phone and started to record.

“Okay,” Alex said, grinning. “Watch this.” He looked up at Lafayette, took a deep breath, and screamed, “ _Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette_!”

Lafayette jumped, gave what might’ve been a small shriek and fell off the branch. He landed on the ground and shakily got up, glaring at his friends, who were all laughing.

“I could’ve _died_ ,” he said, offended.

“You weren’t even that far up,” John said, plucking a leaf from his hair. “And why the fuck do you have so many names?”

“I could’ve died,” Lafayette said again, affronted. “I hate all of you. Jefferson’s my new best friend.”

Hercules simply laughed again. “ _Marie_? Really, Laf?”

Lafayette frowned, crossing his arms. “I _hate_ all of you.”

-

The day passed relatively normally, although, if John had to be honest, anything compared to having his friend stuck in a tree was _normal_. Even so, Peggy _did_ go around placing spiders in everyone’s lunch and Thomas _did_ spend the rest of the day believing he was being chased by a squirrel, but, still. Normal day.

After dinner, John and Alex were walking side by side, both quiet. John was all of a sudden hyper aware of how close they were, shoulders brushing and took a breath. _It’s okay it’s okay you’re just friends you won’t combust IT’S OKAY._

“It’s nice out isn’t it?” Alex commented, and John could practically feel the tension melt away as they slipped into conversation. “Look at all the stars.”

John sighed softly, looking up at the night sky. “Yeah…” he agreed.

“It’s breathtaking,” Alex continued. John dropped his eyes down to meet Alex’s and found he was already looking at him. They fell silent, John taking in all of Alex, searching his dark eyes. Alex didn't move, so neither did John, and they just stood there, staring at each other, as if searching each other's souls. John took in a breath, not breaking eye contact, and took one step closer to...to _what_? Confess feelings that weren’t reciprocated? Ruin their friendship?

John stepped back quickly—too quickly as he almost tripped—and tore his gaze away from Alex, whose face fell. He didn’t know why, but didn't ask, just turned away and started to walk away.

“We should head inside our cabin,” John said, voice sounding hollow in his ears. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and shaking his head. 

He was in too deep, down for the count, helpless, completely in love with Alexander Hamilton. He stole a glance back at Alex to see him trailing behind, eyes fixed onto the ground in front of him. His eyes flitted up and met John’s and he gave him a weak smile. It still made his heart skip a beat.

John needed to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I get writer's block. Someone gets stuck in a tree. 
> 
> This story hit 300 kudos! I can't believe people like it so much! Thank you thank you thank you!


	15. What are you waiting for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John talk to their friends about relationship problems, and John decides to confess

Alex kind of felt like he screwed up. It wasn’t that things between him and John were _tense_ , per se, but it felt like there was something missing between them. Unheard words. Unspoken confessions. And, yeah, there was _definitely_ an unspoken confession on Alex’s part.

It had been a few weeks since they had that weird sort-of-kind-of-romantic stare and he had no idea what part it had played in their friendship. Or maybe it didn’t play any part.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, one of his nervous tics.

“All right?” John asked, glancing over at Alex from where he was, perched on his bed. He had forgotten that John had by now knew all his tendencies.

“Fine, fine,” Alex said absentmindedly. “Just thinking…”

John nodded and turned his attention back onto his book. After doing nothing but tap his fingers and bounce slightly on his bed, Alex sprang up.

“I, uh, I’m going to go find Laf and Herc. Going to...ask them about...something.”

John didn’t seem to notice how Alex’s tongue was momentarily tied in knot, and instead simply nodded. “K,” he replied, completely invested in whatever he was reading.

Alex stared at him for a moment, before running out the door. He needed relationship advice.

-

“I KNEW IT!” Lafayette screamed, pointing at Alex and jumping up and down. “I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU LOVE HIM! I KNEW IT!”

“What,” Alex said, mouth dropping open. He had just burst into Hercules and Lafayette’s cabin, asking them what he should do about John and was not expecting _this_ from Lafayette.

“Okay, okay, you knew it,” Hercules said, annoyed. “We get it.”

Lafayette coughed, composing himself. He sat down on his bed and motioned for Alex to join him. “Now where were we?” He snapped his fingers. “Ah, yes. Alex needs our help.”

“Yeah…” Alex said uncertainly, wondering if asking Lafayette and Hercules was really the best idea. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Alex, _mon cher_ , just follow your heart! That always works.”

Alex looked at Lafayette cryptically. “Well, seeing as the heart is simply a vessel used to pump blood, I don’t see how that will help…”

“It was figurative,” Lafayette muttered. “Hercules, help me out here.”He motioned for Hercules to join them. Hercules sat on the other side of Alex, and nodded at Lafayette to continue.

“Now, when did these feelings start to happen?” Lafayette asked, and Alex sighed, knowing he loved to play therapist, but answered the question all the same.

“Ever since he said he wasn’t like his father? Maybe—maybe even before that?”

“I knew it,” Lafayette said again. “That cabin was too small for anyone to stay straight.”

“Our cabin is even smaller,” Hercules pointed out. Lafayette winked at him, and Hercules rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Alex said. “Are you going to help me out here?”

“Right, sorry,” Lafayette straightened, snapping back to attention. Hercules rolled his eyes again.

“So you need help with how to, I don’t know, confess your love or something?” Hercules guessed, apparently taking charge.

Alex frowned slightly. “No, I need your help to get over him.”

“You want to get over him,” Hercules said slowly.

“ _Yes,_ ” Alex said empathetically. 

“ _Mon dieu_ ,” Lafayette said despairingly. “How oblivious _are_ you?”

Alex looked confused, so Lafayette said, almost gently, as if speaking to a child, “Alex, John is one hundred percent in love with you, trust me.”

“Yeah, right,” Alex scoffed. “Why me? Why would _anyone_ care about a bastard orphan immigrant?”

Hercules threw his hands up in the air. “ _We_ care about you! What are we doing right now? Helping you!”

“ _Mon cher_ ,” Lafayette said more gently. “We all love you. Now, _please_ tell John how you feel to get past all this, how you say, _pining_?”

“You know perfectly well how to say _pining,_ Laf,” Hercules muttered. “You know English better than I do.”

“Whatever,” Lafayette replied eloquently. “Anyway, I think you have a chance, Alex.” His gaze softened. “I know you have a chance. And remember,” He placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You’re amazing. And John’s a fool if he can’t see that.”

Alex was quiet for a moment, before smiling. “Thanks Laf, Herc. I kinda needed that.”

Lafayette gave him a smile in return. “You got this,” he said, and Hercules nodded in agreement.

While Alex left the cabin, he could hear Hercules yell, “Go get your man!” and he rolled his eyes. The smile still didn’t go away though.

“Alex!” Alex turned to see Aaron Burr walk towards him.

“I couldn’t help but overhear what was going on,” Aaron said with a shrug. “And I just want to warn you to be careful. Love is a complicated matter.”

The smile slid off of Alex’s face. “I know. But I’m not going to throw away my shot.” He paused. “And what about Theodosia? If you love her, you should go get her.”

Aaron’s smile was sad and he gave a halfhearted shrug. “I’m willing to wait for her,” he replied. “A lot of things can go wrong.” He paused, looking Alex over. “And maybe you should wait as well.” He placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder in an almost comforting matter and walked away, leaving Alex with newfound doubts.

-

As soon as Alex left, John placed down his book and stood up, slipping out of the cabin. He walked until he found himself at the door of the Schuyler sisters and Maria’s cabin. After a moment’s hesitation, he knocked.

“John!” Peggy cried, throwing open the door. “My main man! What can I do for you?”

“Um,” John said. “I kinda need relationship advice.”

Peggy practically squealed and dragged John inside, where he was met with three girls staring at him. Their cabin was much larger than his and Alex’s, as it held four beds.

“John?” Angelica asked, pausing while painting Maria's nails. “What’s up?”

John squinted at her. “Why the heck did you bring _nail polish_ on a camping trip?”

Angelica shrugged, returning her attention back to Maria. “A girl’s gotta look good wherever.”

“Damn right.” Maria nodded.

Peggy sat down on Eliza’s bed (who had put her phone down to see what was going on) and motioned for John to join her.

“John here,” Peggy said, with a bit too much excitement.“Needs _relationship_ advice.”

Angelica finished with Maria’s nails and turned to face John. “Please tell me it’s not Alex.”

“It’s Alex,” John confirmed.

Angelica sighed. “There goes my twenty-five dollars.” Before John could ask what she meant, Eliza began to speak.

“Finally!” She clapped her hands. “You _have_ to go confess to him! Like, now!”

Angelica rolled her eyes. “Says the girl who can’t confess to her _own_ crush after numerous chances. You should follow your own advice.”

Maria turned her gaze onto Eliza, expression slightly hurt. “You have a crush?”

“ANYWAY,” Peggy yelled (unnecessarily loud). “What do you need help with?”

“Really, it’s _how_ to tell him I like him I guess,” John said, feeling vaguely uncomfortable. He decided he probably went to the right cabin, however, as all four girls broke out into smiles and began to yell out ideas to him.

“Tell it to him straight,” Angelica suggested. “It’ll be easiest.”

“Go somewhere romantic!” Eliza said. “And then just ease it out.”

“Drop _super_ obvious hints,” Maria advised, blowing on her nails to dry them.

“Just kiss him,” Peggy said with a shrug. “Works in all the books.”

“That’s so tactless,” Eliza said, frowning at her. 

“Hey,” Peggy said. “It _works_. Especially if there’s mutual pining involved. You know it does.”

“Yeah, I’m not doing that,” John said. 

“I still think you should just tell him,” Angelica told him. “Find a time when you’re both alone and just _tell_ him. The worst thing that’ll happen is that he doesn’t feel the same, and that’s _not_ going to happen.”

John raised an eyebrow. “And why’s that?”

“Oh my god,” Eliza said. “I talked to you about this! You hold hands, you’re the only one who can get Alex to shut up, he composes sonnets about your _freckles_ …”

“Hold up,” Maria raised her hands. “I did _not_ know about the sonnets. That’s...wow. Yup. He’s in love with you.”

The corners of John’s mouth quirked upwards in the beginnings of a smile. “He does? You really think he likes me that much?”

Angelica nodded. “Trust us. We know.” He _did_ trust Angelica implicitly,despite not being too close with her. She just always seemed right.

“I...okay,” John set his jaw. “I’ll do it. I’ll tell him tonight.”

Peggy whooped, pumping her fist. “Finally! You got this, Laurens!”

“Thanks, guys,” John said, smiling. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Not at all,” Eliza replied. “Usually we just gossip.”

“Or talk about how female characters in the media have no characterization,” Angelica added.

“Or contemplate the meaning of life,” Maria reminded her.

“I get it,” John said, grinning. “But, really, is there anything I can do for you?”

Eliza thought for a moment, then said abruptly, “Do you know how to braid hair?”

“Yeah,” John said with a nod. “Why?”

Eliza grinned and tossed John a hair brush and a hair tie. “That’s our payment. Do my hair!”

“Fine,” John conceded, rolling his eyes and laughing. “Only because I love you, ‘Liza.”

John left the Schuyler cabin with a braid in his hair ( one that he wasn’t planning on taking out anytime soon) and newfound confidence that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

-

That evening, John walked back from dinner with Alex like he always did, both laughing and talking with one another. Right before they walked into their cabin, John stopped, turning to face Alex. Alex paused as well, looking questioningly at John.

“Alex…” John started and Alex smiled reassuringly at him, dark eyes scanning his face. He looked almost _expectant_ and John was hit with the fact that maybe things really weren’t as unrequited as he thought.

“You need to tell me something?” Alex asked, and did he sound almost eager?.

“I—” John began again, before faltering. He could do it, he could tell him _now_.

“You can tell me anything, you know that?” Alex said, sensing that they were entering a serious topic. “You’re my best friend.”

Or maybe not.

“It’s nothing,” John said, pretending his heart _wasn't_ just crushed. He ducked inside, avoiding Alex’s face, which had, if he bothered to look, fallen into disappointment. He couldn't do it. Not now. “Nothing important.”

He wished that were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending. The characterization may be a bit off, but that's mainly because I needed the dialogue to move the story along. (also tries to subtly change 'Burr' to 'Aaron' because it makes more sense)
> 
> Anyway, this fic is now completely finished so we're almost done! Updates will be regular every three days.


	16. Set my heart aflame, every part aflame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John go stargazing

John woke up the next morning regretting everything that happened the previous night.

He should’ve confessed to his feelings. He should’ve told Alex. The timing was so perfect, they were alone and _god_ he should’ve done something. But he couldn’t. He was too scared to lose his best friend and had backed out.

John looked over at Alex’s bed and saw he was fast asleep in it. He walked over tentatively and sat down on Alex’s bed, careful not to disturb him. He brushed his dark hair out of his face and stared down at him for a minute before looking away.

_This_ is what he just lost.

Alex shifted slightly, and John moved away so he wasn’t caught. He watched Alex from his bed as he yawned and sat up. Alex ran a hand through his hair, only succeeding in messing it up more and smiled sleepily at John.

“Hey,” he said, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, this time looking at John more clearly.

“Hi,” John said amusedly. “Sleep well?”

“As well as you can get while crying over Sirius’s death,” Alex replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Why the hell did you even recommend this fucking book to me anyway?”

John grinned. “Maybe I wanted to have you suffer along with me.”

“Well,” Alex said, swinging his legs over the bed to stand up. “It worked.”

John laughed, and something in Alex’s expression softened as he looked at him, before it was gone. “We should probably get ready,” Alex said.

John nodded and suppressed a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

-

It ended out not being too bad.

Alex and John were attached at the hip as they always were, and Alex seemed perfectly fine, despite what happened last night. John found himself craving for more. He pushed down these feelings though.

After lunch, however, John was pulled to the side by the three Schuyler sisters, all looking down at him. Eliza looked especially disappointed.

“What is it?” John asked. 

“You two aren’t together yet?” Eliza asked. “What happened?”

“You backed out, didn’t you?” Peggy said with an eyeroll.

“Fine, I did,” John admitted, hunching his shoulders. “It’s not easy, you know.”

Angelica looked at him sympathetically, and John could tell that she was the eldest. It was almost woven in her nature to look out for others. “Hey,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s _okay_. There’s still time. You’ve got the whole summer. And,” She shrugged. “Alex is pretty impulsive. There’s a chance be confesses first.”

“Maybe,” John said, unconvinced.

“Ah, don’t be like that!” Peggy said, throwing her arm around him. “You’ll do fine! You’ve got time! You’ve got me!”

“I feel so much better,” John deadpanned, but he smiled despite himself. Peggy had that effect on him.

“How’s it going with Maria?” he asked Eliza, in an effort to move the conversation away from himself.

Eliza made a face. “Not great. Especially since _someone_ ,” She threw a glare at Angelica, who put her hands up defensively. “Decided to say that I have a crush on someone.” She sighed. “Now she won’t stop asking who it is and is trying to hook me up with whoever.”

“You should tell her,” John said softly. After hesitating for a moment, he added, “Maria herself told me that she liked you, after all.”

“Maybe,” Eliza said, echoing John from before, but there was the slightest glimmer of a smile.

“God!” Peggy said exasperatedly. “You’d think we’re in some YA romance novel! This is why I’m glad I’m aro. Don’t have to deal with all this.” She spread her hands as if to prove her point.

“You’ll figure it out,” Angelica said. “I promise you that.” At John’s confused expression, she clarified, “I mean that if both of you don’t admit your crushes on Alex or Eliza, I myself will set you up and force you together.”

‘“Wow,” John said. “That’s actually a pretty good pep talk.”

“Yeah,” Eliza agreed. “Feels threatening.”

Angelica smiled. “Well, anyway, we should head back to our cabin.”

Peggy groaned. “And deal with Maria and Eliza’s painful obliviousness.” She waved to John. “Wish us luck!”

“Good luck!” John said, laughing as the sisters walked away, Eliza trying to defend herself to Angelica and Peggy as they walked hand in hand.

Luck. That was something he needed.

-

Aaron Burr wasn’t doing anything really, until he saw Alexander Hamilton walking up to his cabin alone. He ran to catch up to him, wanting to talk to him since breakfast.

“Hamilton,” he said, and Alex slowed down so they could walk side by side. “I see you and John aren’t together.”

“Yeah,” Alex replied with a shrug. “I decided to wait, like you said.”

Aaron looked at him dubiously, not exactly expecting that response. “Since when have you followed my advice?”

Alex shrugged again, seemingly not wanting to talk. Aaron thought he was a lost case, until he began to speak again. 

“Honestly, Burr, I’m hopeless with this stuff. I don’t know how romance works at all. Lafayette and Hercules’ tips were complete shit, just telling me to _confess_. Like,” Alex threw his hands up and Aaron braced himself for another rant. “It’s not that easy! I just can’t go up to him like that! I just can’t!”

“I get it,” Aaron said, half sincere, half hoping it’d get him to shut up. 

“How’s it going with Theodosia?” Alex asked and Aaron immediately tensed up.

“It? There’s no _it_ ,” he said sharply. “She’s dating someone else,” he added as a reminder.

“Yeah,” Alex said, not sounding too concerned.

“I have no chance,” Aaron continued. “She’s not going to dump someone for me.”

“I doubt it,” Alex said and Aaron had no idea when their roles flipped. Suddenly _Hamilton_ was giving him advice. “You two are good for each other. She’s the only one who makes you laugh. You make her happy.”

“Right,” Aaron said. “I’m sure.”

Alex knit his eyebrows. “Was that sarcasm? I can never tell with you.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_ , Alex, that was sarcasm.”

“Well, you _do_ make her happy,” Alex said. “I think you should tell her.”

Aaron gave a harsh laugh. He didn’t expect this conversation to take a turn. “Like you said, it’s not that easy.”

Alex smiled slightly. “You’re willing to wait for her though,” he replied, and Aaron nodded in confirmation. “So wait. And maybe you should talk more.”

Aaron raised his eyebrow. “And, let me guess, smile less?”

Alex laughed at that, and they walked back together, both feeling slightly better (though Aaron would never admit it). 

All they had to do was wait.

-

Weeks and weeks had passed by and it was now late July. Alex could almost forget about his crush on John by now. 

Who was he kidding? He was still hopelessly in love, and it was hard to ignore John when they were together every second of the day.

He was still waiting for the perfect moment, taking a card from Burr’s book. Alex just needed to wait for it. It would happen. He knew it. 

It was nighttime, and Alex was half-asleep when a finger prodded his back.

“Alex!” Alex opened his eyes to see John grinning at him.

“What is it?” he asked, voice tinged with fatigue. It was nighttime, and the cabin was too dark for him to fully appreciate John’s looks.

“It’s a cloudless night,” John replied, eyes shining. “The stars are all out and it’s _gorgeous_ and we're going _now_.”

Alex groaned as John tugged at him, pretending to be annoyed and pretending he wouldn’t do everything John told him to. Eventually he allowed himself to be pulled out of bed, regarding his friend with an arched eyebrow. 

“Come on,” John said, grabbing his hand. He led him outside, bare feet touching the cool grass. Alex closed his eyes, feeling the wind brush against his face. It wasn’t too cool or too warm, just the perfect temperature on a summer’s night.

“Isn’t there, like, a rule against this?” Alex asked. “Don’t we have curfew?”

“Shut up, Hamilton,” John said,not looking back, still holding onto Alex’s hand. He was illuminated under the light of the moon, curly hair practically glowing. Moonlight was a good look on him, Alex thought appreciatively.

John dragged him over to a secluded spot away from the cabins and sat down, motioning for Alex to follow. Alex joined him, trying not to think about how their bodies were unbearably close.

John nudged Alex. “Now look up.”

Alex cast his gaze upwards, and was unable to stifle a gasp. The stars, more visible than there were in New York, were scattered across the sky, bright pinpricks of light illuminating the night. It was a breathtaking sight and, combined with the slight breeze, the rustling leaves and the enveloping silence around them (that somehow added to the beauty), it made Alex want to stay here for the rest of his life.

He looked at John and saw that he was already looking at him, smiling expectantly.

“It’s beautiful,” he said softly.

“Yeah…” John said, with that sunshine-infused smile lacing his features. He looked back up at the stars, eyes wide in appreciation and wonder. Alex’s lips curved into a smile as he watched John, deciding the stars were not, in fact, the most beautiful thing out here tonight. 

“It doesn’t hold a candle to your face,” Alex said, after a moment’s silence.

“Hmm?” John asked confused.

“Your freckles,” Alex replied, shifting so that he was directly facing John. He traced a thumb over John’s cheek. “It’s like stardust was sprinkled across you. You’ve got suns and constellations and galaxies, and it’s like the universe saw the beauty of the night sky and decided to put some of that beauty in you.” He tapped a finger on John’s chest, right above his heart.

John blushed, or at least Alex thought he did—it was hard to tell in the light—and ducked his head. “Alex...They’re just freckles.”

“It’s true though,” Alex protested. He gently placed a hand under John’s chin, tilting it up so they were looking at each other again.

A silence fell as they both stared at each other, hardly daring to move, before Alex thought, _Oh, fuck it_ , and leaned in.

John made a small squeak as Alex’s lips met his own, before sinking in and kissing back. Alex felt as though he had just drank a hot drink, warmth spreading through his body, all the way down to his toes. He smiled against John’s lips, relishing every touch—the feeling of John’s hand firmly supporting his neck, the feeling of John’s hair against his skin as he tangled a hand in his curls, the feeling of how their lips slotted perfectly together, as if the universe had destined for them to be together, the feeling that _yes_ , this was right.

Alex was the first to pull away, looking at John worriedly. John, to his relief, laughed softly and said in a hushed voice, “So that just happened.”

“Yeah…” Alex whispered, feeling giddy.

“Are we a thing now?” John asked with a slight smile on his face, moving closer to intertwine their hands. 

“If you want to be, then _god_ , yes,” Alex said, suddenly very aware of how close they were.

“Good,” John murmured. “I’ve been waiting too long for this. He was silent for a moment, before his eyes widened, and he abruptly drew back, breaking apart their hands. 

“John?” Alex asked in surprise, hurt and confusion flashing across his face.

“What about my father?” John gasped. “He’ll disown me! He’ll never forgive me for having a boyfriend. I can’t do this. I can’t—”

“Hey,” Alex said softly, grabbing his wrists. John stopped moving to looking at Alex, eyes oddly bright with what might have been tears.

“It’ll be okay,” Alex said quietly, voice soft. “We’ll get through this. Together.”

“Together,” John echoed. He relaxed, allowing Alex to pull him into his arms. “How are you so confident anyway?” he asked, voice slightly muffled in Alex’s shoulder.

Alex smiled slightly, although it was a bit sad. “Believe me, I’m terrified too. I’ve never had a lasting relationship before. Everyone I love usually leaves…” His voice dropped.

“I won’t leave,” John promised. “I’ll always be with you.”

“I know,” Alex said, pulling back so he could look John in the eye. “And I know that I won’t leave you either.”

He cupped John’s cheek with one hand, the other still holding on tightly to him. “I love you. That’s why I’m so confident.”

“You’ve always had your way with words,” John breathed, drawing into another dizzying kiss, this one slightly shorter than before. It still made Alex's breath catch in his throat.

“You make me speechless though,” Alex replied, and John’s lips quirked upwards at the saying.

“You’re so stupidly poetic, did you know that?”

“It’s a gift,” Alex said, settling back onto the grass, staring up at the stars once more. He shot a grin at John. “But you love me anyway.”

“I do,” John agreed, falling back to the ground alongside Alex and curling up in his side. Alex slid his hand down to play with John’s curls, smiling softly at him.

“I love you,” John repeated, testing the words out on his tongue. “I like the sound of that.” Alex closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool air and the warmth of John’s body pressed against his. He placed another kiss to the top of John’s head. “So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a nice filler chapter...
> 
> THEY FINALLY KISSED I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS AS LONG AS YOU GUYS! Only two chapters left before it's completely done and again thank you thank you thank you for all the comments/kudos!


	17. Like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

John woke up on unfamiliar ground, the feeling of grass beneath him instead of a mattress and the sight of the sky instead of the ceiling. He shifted slightly and jolted up at the feeling of a body next to him. 

Alex.

He stared at Alex for a moment, the events of last night catching up to him. _Alex and I...we kissed. Oh my god we kissed. He’s my boyfriend now. He loves me. Alexander Hamilton loves me._

John grinned widely, feeling ridiculously happy, stowing away thoughts of his father’s reaction and that they had been out past curfew and were screwed if anyone found them out here. Who cared anyway? He had Alex.

He shook Alex lightly awake. Alex groaned and turned over, practically burrowing into John’s side, who laughed. 

“We need to get up,” John said, still grinning. “Washington’s going to kill us if he learned that we spent the night here.”

“ _Fiiiine_ ,” Alex said, sitting up, hair a mess. John ran his hand through Alex’s hair in an effort to smooth it down. Eventually he gave up and settled for resting a hand on Alex’s cheek. Alex smiled and leaned into the touch.

“So about last night…” Alex started slowly.

John nodded. “I assume we’re dating now,” he said, helping Alex to his feet. “Given the events of yesterday.”

“Of course,” Alex replied, giving John an exaggerated bow, then took his hand and kissed it. “I, Alexander Hamilton, profess my love to you, my dear Laurens, and pronounce you my boyfriend and—”

“Okay, Okay, I get it.” John laughed, taking Alex’s hand and entwining their fingers and the two made their way to their cabin.

 _This_ John could get used to.

“What are we going to tell our friends?” Alex asked. The two were sitting on the steps of their cabin, hands still intertwined.

“Maybe just let them figure it out on their own,” John replied with a shrug. “Not like we’ll be _subtle,”_ he added, punctuating the sentence by stealing a kiss.

Alex smiled at that, and John was suddenly hit with the fact that he could kiss Alex whenever he wanted and it was _okay._ The thought was comforting, and he rested his head on Alex’s shoulder just because he could.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked. “Because I know your dad…”

“It’s fine,” John cut him off. “He’s not here and I don’t care what the rest of the camp thinks. As long as I’ve got you.”

“You have me,” Alex agreed, pulling John closer. “I’m okay with that.”

“I’m more than okay with that.”

They stayed like that for a while, pressed against each other, watching as the sky began to lighten. It was quiet, just the two of them and the rising sun.

Minutes later, John checked his watch and regretfully stood up, already missing Alex’s warmth. “We should probably get going.”

“Yeah,” Alex said, giving him a soft smile, a smile he only gave _him_ , and John couldn’t help but smile back, extending a hand so Alex could pull himself up. 

Alex accepted it, and they walked together to the Dining Hall maybe a bit slower and a bit closer together.

-

Angelica had long since tuned out of the conversation, and was now tapping her fingers next to her now empty plate, jabbing Peggy in the side every so often when she ‘accidentally’ kicked her leg.

Thomas was talking with James and Angelica caught his eye and gave him a knowing smile. He flushed and looked away. Angelica had cornered him about his “friendship” with James, and wasn't planning on dropping the matter anytime soon.

She was getting caught up in a lot of people's love lives lately.

Speaking of which, her eyes flitted over to John and Alex, who were laughing over something John had said. She watched as Alex looked affectionately at John, before leaning up and stealing a kiss.

Wait, _what?_

 _“_ Hold up!” she called out, and immediately the conversation stilled. She enjoyed having that effect on people.

She pointed a finger at John and Alex. “What exactly,” she said evenly. “was that?” Eliza swiveled her head to look questioningly at Angelica—everyone was looking at her like that—and John and Alex smiled sheepishly.

“What was what?” Alex asked, with a grin that suggested he knew _exactly_ what she meant. John was by now red but Alex looked completely shameless.

“What’s going on?” Hercules asked, looking back and forth at the staring contest between Alex and Angelica before Alex cracked.

“So…” he said, drawing out the word. “We _might’ve_ gone outside to look at the stars and I _might’ve_ kissed John and we _might’ve_ decided to be boyfriends…”

There was a silence which was broken when Peggy screamed, “Finally!” and startled Aaron, who was just trying to read a book and tune out everything that was going on.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Eliza cried. “I knew it’d work out!”

“Took you long enough,” Hercules noted, and Lafayette nodded in agreement.

John relaxed, and Angelica was pretty sure he was holding onto Alex’s hand currently. “Thanks, guys.”

“Um,” Thomas coughed, looking at Lafayette and the whole table fell silent.

A grin spread across Lafayette’s face. “You all thought I’d forget!” He held out his hands. “Pay up!” Angelica, Eliza, Hercules, and Thomas all begrudgingly paid him his requested twenty-five dollars, Peggy and James simultaneously sharing a relieved look that they decided against the bet.

“Wait, hold on,” John held up his hands. “You _betted_ on our love life?” Alex looked caught as on whether being flattered or annoyed.

“Lafayette saw it from the beginning,” Angelica said, inclining her head at the camper, who looked delighted from just winning a hundred dollars. “It took you two forever to figure it out that you even liked one another.”

“You’re idiots,” Peggy agreed. “Especially Alex.”

“I’m not an idiot!” Alex said indignantly and John wrapped an arm around him.

“But, babe, you’re _my_ idiot,” he countered and Alex smiled and shot an almost smug look at the table like, _ha ha, I’ve got a better boyfriend than any of you ever will._

“ _Mon dieu_ ,” Lafayette said, staring at the couple. “I miscalculated. This is so much worse.”

Peggy sighed. “They’re going to be disgusting, aren’t they?”

Alex nodded and moved closer to John as if to prove the point and Angelica couldn’t help but smile at that. They were good for each other, she could see that.

“Hey,” Eliza nudged Angelica. “Maybe we should start thinking about _your_ love life.”

“Oh no,” Angelica said, shaking her head. 

“You know who’s cute?” Eliza continued.

“Don’t say it,” Angelica shuddered, remembering the last idiot who dared to flirt with her.

“John Church.”

“Oh god.” Angelica dropped her head into her hands.

-

John and Alex were hanging out in their cabin alone, Alex writing at breakneck speed and John staring out the window. A comfortable silence had fallen in the room, and John felt so much at ease in Alex’s presence, more than he ever had.

He looked out the window, making out the campers flocking around the campground. Eliza and Maria were lying on the grass together, talking amiably with one another. John smiled as Maria reached over and took Eliza’s hand. 

On the opposite side was Thomas and James, Thomas for once listening to someone other than himself, with rapt attention no less.

“John?” Alex’s voice snapped him out of his reverie.

“Yeah?” he called back.

“Can we talk?”

John’s head snapped around and he (warily) made his way over to Alex, sitting next to him on his bed. He was new to this whole boyfriend thing, but he knew enough that “Can we talk?” never met anything good.

“What’s up?” he asked and tried for a reassuring smile.

“Um,” Alex fidgeted with the edges of his blankets, before dropping his hands and looking up at John. “I was just thinking that after we leave camp...we won’t see each other anymore.”

“Oh.” He felt as though his stomach had dropped at that sudden realization. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Right.”

“I mean,” Alex continued. “We have each other’s phone number so we can call and text but I’m worried that we won’t get to see each other and won’t be able to see each other. I like you a lot, John, and I don’t want this,” he gestured at the two of them, “to be a one-time thing.”

“I can always visit you,” John suggested, trying to sound calm about the ordeal and probably failing miserably. 

“How?” Alex asked, voice rising. “You’ll be all the way in South Carolina!”

“Well, actually I’ll be in New York,” John corrected him. “I got accepted into Columbia.”

Alex stared at him with such disbelief John wasn’t sure to be insulted or not. “Columbia? The college in the city? King’s college?”

“Yes…” John replied slowly.

Alex surprised him by tackling him with a hug. “I’m going there too! We won’t even have to wait that long to be together!” He pulled back and John couldn’t help but grin along with him.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said, pulling Alex back into another hug. “It’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!


	18. I can't wait to see you again (it's only a matter of time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens leaves Camp Forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long end note, so head's up

The rest of summer didn’t pass by in a blur like books say. Some days were slow, others done before he knew it. But John couldn't say it wasn’t interesting.

Like when Maria and Eliza walked into the Dining Hall together, practically beaming, holding hands, eyes locked. When asked how they got together, they blushed and admitted Angelica and Peggy locked them in the cabin alone until one of them confessed. Angelica and Peggy gave each other a nod, satisfied. They then realized that their plan had taken a different turn, however, when they realized they were forced to spend the rest of a summer with Maria and Eliza who gave John and Alex a run for their money as the cutest (read: most disgusting) couple.

Like when Thomas stood up randomly at their table and said how very not straight he was and how James tried to hide a wide grin that was spreading across his face, failing completely. The two spent the rest of the day in each other’s company, and it was probably the first time John had ever seen Thomas shut up for someone.

Like when Thomas and Alex were arguing with each other on which pen color was better (“ _blue pens are obviously better” “blue pens are for heathens, Jefferson”_ ) and John and James took a backseat and complained about their boyfriends together.

Like when Alex finally snapped at a teacher, earning him a long-awaited punishment (“ _SIT DOWN, JOHN, YOU FAT MOTHER—”_ ).

Like when Lafayette heard from his girlfriend, Adrienne, that she was coming to America for winter break and burst out of his cabin, so excited he slipped from English to French too rapidly for even Alex to make any sense of it.

Like when Aaron was strangely smiley all day until Alex confronted him and he said that Theodosia was planning on breaking up with her boyfriend when she saw him again, deciding he was not, in fact, the person who truly loved her.

Like when Washington called Alex “son” and instead of snapping at him for the term, Alex called him “dad, which made Washington beam, Alex turn bright red, and everyone else laugh. (Thomas was grinning at the perfect blackmail material).

Like when Angelica got fed up over hearing John’s horror stories about his dad and actually called him on her phone, spewing insults at him and hung up when he tried to talk. John sincerely hoped his father would never find out who the mystery caller was.

Like when Alex tried to catch a turtle for John and ended up falling into the lake. At least it earned a kiss from John, although he was sopping wet. 

Like when John got a call from his dad’s assistant in New York (not him personally, _never_ him personally) telling him that he would be picked up at the end of summer. He ignored the call, knowing the end was creeping up at him and he didn’t want to face it, and Alex hugged him a bit tighter.

 

And now it was August, and John was sitting at their group table for probably the last time they’d all be together. 

Angelica cleared her throat for attention. “Now we’ll probably see each other very rarely, seeing as we’ll all be in different colleges, but I’ve managed to get everyone’s phone number,” she waved a piece of paper in her hand, then set it on the table. “So we can all contact each other.”

Alex’s phone number was now joined by eight other people, including Maria and Theodosia, who John was just beginning to know better, and it was nice, seeing numbers in his phone that _weren’t_ just family. 

“Well,” Thomas said. “I guess I’ll have all these people to argue with if I need to.” But he was grinning. They all were.

The ten of them made their way outside, Aaron and Eliza dropping back to talk with Maria and Theodosia from other tables. Theodosia was probably the first person ever to get Aaron to laugh. Alex was forever teasing Aaron about that.

“ _Mes amis_ , I will see you all soon,” Lafayette promised. “Let’s keep in touch.”

“Of course we will,” Eliza said with a smile. “This has been the best summer camp _ever_.”

“This has been the only summer camp we’ve been to,” Peggy reminded her.

She laughed at that, and all of them did, because, well, they felt giddy of what was happening. Soon they would all leave and go to college and act like functioning adults (or at least try to). Alex slipped his hand into John’s, smiling at him.

“Let’s make the most of what we have left, right?”

They all sat down on the grass besides the road, bags in hand, waiting for their parents to pick them up, talking with one another about any topics that came to mind (steering clear of any controversial subjects that set Alex or Thomas off). Other campers sprinkled the lawn, waiting for their own parents. The camp counselors were all gathered outside as well, saying goodbye to the occasional camper. John watched as Eliza leaned over and kissed Maria lightly on the cheek, holding onto each other for life. He smiled and felt a pang in his heart. He was going to miss everyone.

“I bet the Schuylers will leave first,” Lafayette said. He and Alex were probably the last to leave, as they were staying back with Washington.

“Oh no,” Hercules said, shaking his head. “No more bets with you. You’re already rich enough.”

Lafayette smiled and shrugged, because it was true.

“Here comes a car,” James said, squinting to make out the vehicle rounding the corner. “Any idea whose it is?”

John’s heart sank when he recognized the car. “That’s me.”

“Damn, Laurens,” Thomas whistled. “That’s one expensive car.”

“Don’t remind me,” John muttered, standing up. He barely got to lift up his bag onto his shoulder when Peggy hugged him tightly.

“We’ll miss you!” she said, squeezing him even tighter.

“Ribs, Peggy,” he gasped and she let go. Eliza, Angelica, and Maria took her place and he barely had time to catch his breath when Lafayette hugged him next. Hercules then picked up, just to prove he could (although John didn’t need _or_ want any proof). Aaron and James gave him a one armed hug (rare physical contact for both of them), and Thomas shook his hand, which was probably the best he’d get. Theodosia grinned at him and gave him a squeeze.

“Call me,” she said. “We barely had any time to talk.” He nodded, promising to call them all.

Alex, always the dramatic one, waited until everyone had gone to say goodbye. He kissed John first, before hugging him tightly. 

“I can’t wait to see you again,” he said, pulling back, eyes shining, with his signature Alexander Hamilton grin.

“Just wait,”John promised him, watching the car draw nearer from the corner of his eye. “We’ll see each other again soon enough.”

Alex gave a watery laugh and John was shocked to see a tear roll down his face. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Hey,” John said softly, wiping the tear away with his thumb. “It's going to be okay. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex said. He didn’t need to say it. John knew.

Deciding another kiss was risky, he opted for drawing him into another tight hug, wanting to never let go. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Henry Laurens’ car came to a stop and the senator stepped out, casting a critical eye over John’s friends. Alex stepped back from John hastily, but not before giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Come on, Jack,” Henry said, angling his head towards the car, before getting in himself.

Ignoring Peggy, who mouthed, _Jack? Really?_ He waved a hand at all his friends, all looking sympathetically at John.

“We all love you!” Eliza called out. “See you soon!”

“Don’t forget to text!” Angelica reminded him.

“ _Si vous l'avez blessé, je le jure à tous les dieux que je vais vous détruire, vous excuse pathétique pour un père. Bonne journée!_ ,” Lafayette said, waving a hand and looking levelly at Henry Laurens. John didn’t have the skill to translate but Alex choked back a laugh.

“Bye, everyone,” John said with a smile. He looked at his friends one last time, before following his dad into his car.

Henry sighed, already impatient, and started the car, driving away before John had the chance to wave again.

“So how was it?” Henry asked, glancing at him. “How was camp?”

John looked back and saw that his friends had dissolved into conversation again, waiting for the next parent to come, save for a barely-visible Alexander Hamilton waving back to him, even though he must have been out of his sight range by now.

He smiled despite himself. _It’s only a matter of time_ , he thought as Alex disappeared from view.

“It was okay, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation (from google translate, be warned): If you hurt him, I swear to all the gods that I will destroy you, you pathetic excuse for a father. Have a good day!
> 
> And it's done! My first finished multi-chap AND slow burn fic! Thank you so much to everyone who's read/commented/subscribed/left kudos. I'm sorry the if the ending seemed a bit rushed, but I really didn't want to drag it out because I was worried my writing would start to dip in quality.
> 
> I won't be writing a sequel unfortunately, but I am currently writing a reincarnation college AU with longer chapters and (hopefully) better writing, so keep an eye out for that. I'll try to post the first chapter around August.
> 
> Thank you again for sticking around to read the end! I'm shocked at the popularity of this fic so THANK YOU
> 
> EDIT: Reincarnation AU can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7667827/chapters/17461372)

**Author's Note:**

> So it's probably pretty evident that I've never been to a summer camp. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic, and if you did, please drop a kudos and a comment!


End file.
